There is a Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by missingthepoint
Summary: The line between love and hate is withering. The time of resolution is near. The forces that Angela has tried to leave behind is coming for Gwen. Will Huey be able to stop it? DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfiction. All I ask is for your honest opinion, but don't flame, and say how terrible I am. YOU WILL BE IGNORED WHOEVER FLAMES! I hope you all enjoy

I just want to see how far I can go with this, and it doesn't matter if no one (but I hope you do) read and review! PLZ so I can do better!.

* * *

She sat in the car with a bored expression placed on her face. It didn't matter to them, they decided to leave their home for another. It didn't matter to her, really, she plopped a sunflower seed into her mouth. 

"Gwen", a woman smoking a cigarette, you shouldn't eat the seed whole, its bad for you.

Gwen didn't move her eyes toward the woman, she continued to stare at the window with a nonchalant expression. "You smoke and that can cause lung cancer", she said.

The woman driving the car looked into the rearview mirror and smirked. "that is true," she took another swift at her cigarette, but I'm the adult.

The drive to their new home didn't take long, and for a moment she wished she did. The woman in the front continued to chain smoke, Gwen threw out her pack of seeds and said nothing for the rest of the trip.

They arrived to a large, Victorian style home in the suburbs. The woman hopped out of the car and clapped her hands together, fully excited.

"Isn't it lovely," she exclaimed, "do you like it"? The woman turned to the young nine year old girl with glistening eyes, do you? Gwen stepped out of the car and surveyed her surroundings. There was something she noticed very quickly, it was clean. Too clean.

The grass could have been eaten off, and the neighbors were just too friendly for her. She looked back her mother and sighed, "If you like it," she said without looking, "Then I don't care".

The woman frowned, not liking how this was starting. "Well, get your things," she commanded firmly, "this is where we will be living from now on". _No, this is where I will be living from now on_. Gwen thought to herself. She knew that she was right.

Unknowingly to her, while she was unpacking from the car, they were watching. Next door, in second-floor window, staring right down at them, was the Freeman brothers. "Damn, they got some new bitches in town," Riley said with a scowl.

"Why bitches always gotta come down here," he continued, "how that ho can be a motha"?

Huey, the older brother, sat beside his brother thinking carefully. There was something familiar about that woman, he knew that he had seen her somewhere┘but where? As for Riley, he went downstairs to Granddad to complain about the new neighbors being female.


	2. Chapter 2

Sa: _Somehow I screwed up my second chapter. How, I do not know, but I did. So I decided to redo it, cuz I couldn't find the original one. Dammit, oh well, I hope you guys enjoy this one, and I've noticed I changed a bit on their facial appreances, I'll work on that. _

_Here we go! hope you enjoy._

**oh yeah disclaimer: IF I OWNED THE BOONDOCKS, GWEN WOULD BE IN IT! SHE IS AN OC THERE FORE SHE IS NOT AND I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS!!**

* * *

Gwen grabbed the bags from the car and carried them off into the house. She came outside once again to take a better look at her new home. The reason she was here was for her mother, and no other. Maybe she was being unreasonable; giving this new life a chance would be the right thing to do. She turned around to go back inside, but not before taking a good look at the open window from the neighbors. Her eyes narrowed, sensing that someone was watching her from afar. Her usual frown only deepened, but she ignored that urge and went back inside.

He held his breath, fearing she would catch a quick glimpse. He finally let go and his scowl never left his face. She was good, very good. To make things much more suspicious, she was on alert, unlike others. He closed the window and breathed a sigh of relief. "She's different," he murmured to himself. Huey actually felt threatened by this person, calling her a girl would be an insult. "That woman with her was familiar I know it," he mumbled as he went to the computer. But before he could go into deep thought his brother, Riley came in.

"Get dressed," Riley mumbled when he walked back into the bedroom.

The younger Freeman went to his side of the room and grabbed his shoes. "Granddad saw that ho and her bitchy daughter out there," he explained, "dammit nigga, why do we have to have such a pervy Granddad"?

"I don't know," Huey admitted, "but it seems that he must be really interested into them".He grabbed his jacket and decided that one visit couldn't hurt them, besides he could "inspect" that girl in a better perspective.

"Don't tell me that you wanna go," Riley whined as he noticed Huey tying his shoes. "Is there anything else for us to do today," Huey asked Riley with a cold expression, "if there is tell me". Riley hesitated, he thought about it, then said nothing. "Alright," he growled, "lets go".

"This is such a beautiful neighborhood," Angela squealed to her sister, who was on the couch."Yeah, but there can be their gossip," her eyes fell towards her older sister, "white people are the main population".Angela shrugged, "So, you said that there is a interracial couple near by, and next door is full black". The younger sibling nodded, "Yeah, I don't talk to them though". They were in the kitchen drinking coffee, Gwen had went upstairs to put up their belongings.

"Hey Gwen," the younger sister yelled, "you're going to start your new school tomorrow, I already registered you".She called back down, "Alright Aunt Roslyn, she answered from upstairs. "You think...you think it will be good for her," Angela asked her younger sister, "I want her to be safe". Roslyn looked at her older sibling and said nothing. She understood where this was all coming from, and she sort of felt sorry for her.

"Don't worry so much," she boasted, "yeah Woodcrest can be a pain in the ass but its safe".Angela looked up and smiled softly. "Whatever happens to me," her voice suddenly going hard, "I want you to be there to take care of Gwen".

Roslyn nodded, taking in every word that her sister was telling her. Then with a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, she'll be fine". In response, Angela smiled sweetly and smiled as well. She knew that she could trust her younger sister to handle everything, and she usually did.

"So, what are you planning to do," Roslyn eyed Angela, "you're planning to get a job, right"? Angela nodded enthusiastically, "Of course I do, what kind of mother would I be"? She began to chuckle, and Roslyn followed soon after.

"You'll be like our mother no doubt, a little cooky but all the same loving".

"Yes, it would have been very nice indeed to have lived a life like mother's".

That is when they heard to door bell ring. "Oh, I'll get it"! Angela squealed as she hopped from her chair and dashed to the front door. "Welcome new neighbors"!

There stood the Freeman family. Granddad wearing his regular outfit, grinning madly, Riley arms crossed with a scowl plastered on his face, and Huey-his hands to his side and not really caring.

"My, my, my what a pretty little lady you are," Granddad complimented, "so young and pretty-you don't have any mental illness do you"?

Angela giggled, "Of course not, why do come in"! She ushered them and closed the door quietly, sunshine surrounding her complete aura.

"My name is Angela, I've moved with my daughter Gwendolyn," Angela informed them, her sweet smile never leaving her face.

She led them to the living room, the three males taking a seat on the couch by the window. Angela got up and grabbed three cups from the table, and (coincidently) took a one liter of Pepsi from under her fluffy chair.

"Now, please introduce yourselves", Angela began to host. Granddad cleared his throat, "Well, I'm Robert and these are my two grandsons Huey and Riley".

They didn't say anything.

Granddad quickly slapped them in the heads, and she didn't see.

"Be polite boys, he said through gritted teeth, "be polite to the nice, fine lady".

Riley was the first to oblige to his Grandfather's wishes (in the way only Riley could do). "I don't care what you guys thinks of this bitch, she looks likes a hoe!

Granddad was turning red. Huey kept his uncaring facial expression. Angela only smiled even brighter, it seemed that his words didn't even hurt her..'and they didn't.

"You shouldn't offend people so easily," she scanned the area, "my daughter has a temper".

"Yeah, she can have a temper these nuts"! He really didn't care. Becaue he didn't care, this shouldn't have shocked you not a bit.

Out from nowhere, a big gush of wind enter the living room, and punched Riley square in the cheek. He flew right over the couch, and his body landed hard onto the wooden floor beneath him. Huey, who didn't even see it coming, whipped his head in shock as the even took place.

"Think before you speak boy," Gwendolyn hissed, "are they will be the end of you".

Angela quickly got up and snatched Gwen fiercely by her shoulders.

"How dare you do something like that," she hissed into her ear, "don't you want a new beginning dear"?

Gwen only frowned, "He should keep quiet, and speak only when spoken to-this wouldn't have transpired".

Shaking her head furiously, Angela looked up at Granddad, who didn't even care that his grandson had a busted lip and was bleeding furiously.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr., um..", "what is your last name sir"?

"Oh, Robert Freeman".

Silence.

Silence.

More Silence.

Angela's eyes widened, her left eye began to twitch, she slowly let her grip on Gwen loosen. "Oh God, no".

Knowing where this would head if she heard this Gwen indifferently warned, "You guys better go, unless you are awaiting death".

Huey cocked an eyebrow, wondering what she meant by this. He would soon get his answer, but to Granddad's utter agony and terror.

They didn't hear her coming. Her steps were as silent as a mouse; the two females (mainly Angela) glancing in terror. "You need to go," she grabbed Robert's hand and hastily dragged him to the front door.

"What for, he asked, is something wrong"?

"It's not you," she replied pushing him out, "really its not-its just that my grandmother, you should know her very well".

Angela couldn't finish her sentence. Because at that moment a flying kitchen knife hit the wall right beside the door.

Angela whipped her head right for the staircase, her body shaking.

Granddad even took a look, and no longer was able to breathe for a moment. All the pain of his adolescent years rushing back to him. It was terrible. The beatings, the threats, did I say beatings? No bully could live up to this title, unless any of her descendants inherited her cold, ruthless, manipulating personality, it would be hopeless. With her looks, she was out to kill, and Robert was afraid he would be the first victim.

For who stood there was none other than Rosetta Slaughter: Head Dog of the Slaughter Family, and a Crazy old kung-fu B!!

* * *

_Was it too much? Did I improve on it? If so, it will be okay to review, and thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! can't say much, but hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

Granddad couldn't even stand straight. He was gone from this world. He looked in terror as the old woman's dark brown eyes (like her grandchildren) pierced into his very soul. So many memories, so many bad memories, most caused by that woman up the stairs. "What did I tell you about coming on to my girls," her voice holding a killing intent, "don't you remember what happened last time"? 

"Last time". Granddad's voice cracked, he couldn't keep his body straight. The only logical answer was to run crazy like hell, but he couldn't. Sixty-one years of torment from that lady began to rush back into him, and for that he was unable to move.

"Angela," her attention smoothly going to her granddaughter, "haven't I told you to stay away from bastards like those". Her cain pointing to Granddad in a casual way.

"I'm sorry," Angela lowered her head, "I didn't know it was him". "He's not a mean man though," her gaze never leaving, "he is very kind". "Child he was in love with your mother," Rosetta hissed, "he will not take you down the path of misery".

"You Willene's daughter," Granddad said quickly, "you look a lot like her"! "Where is she, maybe I can talk to her," he started to search for any sign of his former savior.

Rosetta chuckled faintly, "I'm sorry to bust your little bubble, but my daughter died seven years ago," she made her way to them. "I suppose I can't beat the living devil out of you," she turned to Angela, "yet"."Come on Gwen, you can help me sharpen my knives upstairs," Rosetta told the young girl, "as for you, don't let me see you around my property ever again".

She didn't have to explain the consequences for disobeying her. "Come on boys lets go home," Granddad shakily said as he ran away. "I knews somethin was gonna happen, shit"! Riley began on his cussin rampage as he followed Granddad. "You should go," Gwen said icily, "if you know what is good for you, boy". Both of their fists were clenched, ready to strike if neccessary.

Being the better person, Huey turned around."We'll meet again," he said as he returned to his own home. Like always, he was right, he would be meeting them again.

"Oh Lordy Lord," Granddad paced around the living room, "the brought the Devil to this white lil neigborhood"!! After his meeting with the Slaughters, or maybe his reunion with the Slaughters, Granddad was frantic. Huey entered the house staring at his grandfather's quickened movements, he was on alert."Granddad you need to calm down," Huey warned, "or will have a heart attack".

"That's not going to kill me boy," Granddad snapped, "that crazy old time bitch Rosetta Slaugher will"! "Oh Lordy Lord what have done," he bit his nail, "what I have done to deserve such a death"! He was in his own traumatic little world, which Huey had to logically bring him out of."Granddad, calm down," he commanded, "you have to tell me what did you do for Mrs. Slaughter to hate you so much".

"You are absolutely right," finally gaining control of his nerves, "we gotta leave town until she dies". Huey rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner, "You can't do that Granddad, you spent all our savings (a.k.a their inheritance) on this house," Huey stated matter of factly.

"That is so true". "Yeah, if we move we gots to go live with those smelly ass homeless people," Riley interjected from nowhere. "You gots nothin to say Riley," Granddad teased, "I ain't the one who got his ass beat by a girl"! For some reason or another, Granddad got distracted and lost the whole focus of the predicament that they were in.

"Oh no it's Rosetta and Gwen coming back," Huey said in a bored tone. Everyone went silent, both Granddad and Riley searching the area. "Now that I've got your attention," he crossed his arms, "Granddad you have to tell us why Rosetta hate you".

"Technically, she hates everyone," he explained, "but she really hates guys who tries to court her girls". "You have to be a wealthy and successful man to have one of the Slaughter girls," Granddad went on, "both of them were good looking ladies-yes they were". He looked at his grandchildern and smiled, "Yes, those two girls were the best looking ones in Louisiana".

"Granddad, this doesn't say much," Huey said, "what did you do to them"? It was beginning to get on his nerves that his grandfather was straying from the main topic. "I was in love with the oldest daughter, Willene," Granddad admitted, "she wasn't like her mother-oh no, but it was the youngest one you had to watch out". Granddad looked down at his oldest grandson, "Boy you don't need to worry so much," he reassured him, "Rosetta old now she can't do nothing to me"!

Umm...has anyone forgotten that that old lady threw (almost hit) Granddad with a sharpen kitchen knife? Guess so.

"But Granddad, she was," Huey tried to reason to no avail. "I said to calm down," Granddad said harshly, grabbing his belt, "Rosetta can't do nothing to me"! Huey shook his head in frustaration and went upstairs to only find Riley checking his bruised cheek out in the mirror. "That bitch," he hissed when he put pressure to it, "how the Hell was I suppose to know that she knew how to scrap"!?

"You couldn't," Huey told his younger brother, "but she did deck you good". Riley quickly turned to his brother and glared at him, "Shuttup Nigga".Huey usually wouldn't oblige to Riley's demands, but today he found that it was hopeless. Granddad nearly got killed, Riley got his tail beat, what could he do? To make things stranger, Gwen was fast.Really fast.He didn't even see her movements, she came from nowhere and knocked Riley off his feet, what kind of stuff was that?

He went to the window and stared outside.Everything looked so sincere, so happy, so peaceful. Life in Woodcrest was as if it was a dream (sometimes a crazy dream), but Huey knew. With the arrival of the new neighbors, things would make a drastic change. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it and plz review so i can do better on my works. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is finally up! I'm trying to make things good for the holidays, for I am thinking up a chapter for Christmas. Which won't be up for a while. Anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy the exciting confrontation of Huey and Gwen!

* * *

Mother scolded me. She was upset that I punched Riley Freeman in the face, and I could have done more if given the chance. But what can I say? The ass had it coming. To make things worse on her behalf, my 94 year old great-grandmother threw a kitchen knife at the grandfather, which could have killed him if Huey hadn't interfered. To be honest, I don't like that Huey Freeman, he suspects something. Then again, he has a right to, doesn't he? Anyways, I believe that it was a perfect first meeting. 

"I want you to apologize," Angela fiercely commdanded as she combed Gwen's hair, "you will walk with those boys to school today as well". Gwen sat between her mother's firm legs as she went on to put in the two ox horns with braids at the end, "That's not fair Mother, he started it". "He insulted you," Gwen went on, "and if he isn't punished now then he will continue his disrespectful ways". (like we want him to stop) Angela sighed, "That is not your place to choose, it is his grandfather's".

Gwen tensed up, "Mr. Freeman is no assistance to him, he would rather get in the bed with you instead," she said without remorse. Angela tugged harshly on Gwen's hair and said calmly, "I doubt that my dear, he will not get far," she finished the other ox horn, "I just want to be polite". Gwen shrugged her shoulders, not liking where this conversation was going.

"What about Boss Yamamoto," Gwen asked sneakily, "didn't you believe he was out of place when he made that tactless comment"? Angela froze. Gwen smirked, her face filled with victory. Angela chuckled coldly, "That was a differnet matter," she said in a low tone, "you know that". Angela was indeed a professional at deception, Gwen couldn't make out if she was upset that she even mentioned it or that she was amused by it.

"All done," Angela said cheerfully, "you look adorable"! Angela clapped her hands happily, in a pure Vietnamese accent, (i can't speak any other language except my own-curses) "YOU LOOK SO CUTE, YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE SO MANY NEW FRIENDS"!! She was indeed cute. She had her two ox horns in her head, she was wearing a t-shirt with Japanese kanji on it which meant, "My Redemption". She made it herself. to match with her black t-shirt, she had blue jeans on with a red jacket. (I'm terrible with fashion so please deal).

To finish up her outfit, she was wearing her new NIKES. "Mother," she said through clench teeth, "why the ox horns"? Angela put on a puppy dog pout, "You never let me dress you anymore so I wanted to do something cute," her voice like a scolded child, "you shouldn't be so mad you are so cute"!!

Gwen's eye twitched, her mother could be a handful at times. She walked down the stairs, and headed for the front door. Before she could touch the doorknob, "Have a great day". Angela surprisingly hugged Gwen and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Here is some lunch money, be nice to your new classmates," Angela smiled sweetly.

For some reason, I can never stay mad at her. No matter what she does, I just can't stay mad at her. Whenever she smiles at me, I feel new, I feel alive. Maybe its too much coming from a nine year old, but that is how feel. My life has been far from normal ever since I took my first breath from the womb. With the world being so cruel and uncaring why should I be so happy? I'm a fighter, I show no mercy for my enemies. When I think back on it, maybe I should challenge Riley to a rematch. As for his brother, Huey Freeman has been put into great consideration.

"Granddad wanted us to walk you to school," Huey said with a nonchalant tone. Gwen stepped out the house and was greeted with the Freeman brothers. Huey stood before here with a uncaring expression, and Riley had a bandage on his cheek where it was bruised. He had a frown on his face and it was apparent that he wasn't happy to see her, "I don't know why Granddad likes yo crazy ass anyways," he hissed, "just wants yo ho lookin momma".

Unlike before, Gwen didn't react in her regular impulsive way. Taking her mother's advice, she decided that it would be best if she was neutral towards them.  
"If you continue to scowl and cuss me out we will never get to class," she said coolly.

Huey shrugged and led the way, with Riley next to him, and Gwen right behind. Today would be an interesting day.

"Everyone this is your new classmate," Mrs. Applegate said, "Gwendolyn Slaughter". "Hello Gwendolyn," the class (exception of Huey) said in union. "Good morning," she replied flatly, finding her seat close to the window.

Class went on as usual. How can class not be normal, it was a normal friggin day. Gwen paid attention to her teacher; however, her attention would get distracted. She couldn't help but look to her left at Huey Freeman. He was an uncomfortable person, everyone knows that, but she felt...tense. To her, he was a threat, and if necessary he would have to be taken down.

That was the same for Huey. He would catch quick glances at Gwen she weasn't looking. It wasn't anything personal, just a gut feeling. He was use to being the one who could see the obvious, but this wasn't the obvious. She had secrets, deep secrets. He didn't know if the secrets that were held within the home and family were dangerous; after seeing that she had skill, as well with her grandmother, he couldn't take that risk. Her mother was still in question too, he knew he saw her from somwhere, but it couldn't come to him.

"Okay class," Mrs. Applegate clapped her hands, "recess". The children rushed out the door, some hitting each other in the process. "So you're part Vi-et-namese"? They were in the cafeteria, and Jazmine Dubois, being the sweet child that she is, figured it would be nice to talk to the new student. "Yes, my grand-father was Vietnamese with some Chinese background, and my father was Korean-Japanese with a Creo mother". Jazmine shaped her mouth in an O way, "Did you live there"?

"I was born in Louisiana," Gwen replied flatly, "I've been to Vietnam and Japan". Huey looked up from his food and narrowed his eyes. She's mix, this is...unusal. (weird for him to say that so is Jazmine) "Is there something you wish to ask me Huey," Huey blinked in surprise, "yes, I'm talking to you".

Gwen stared at him with a distant expression. Huey retained his posture and began the fiery discussion, "What is your mother's occupation," he asked suddenly. One word to describe the mood with those two was tense.

"That question is irrelevant," Gwen said coldly. "You didn't answer my question," Huey's tone equally cold, "you shouldn't try to change the subject". Gwen's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Why should I tell you"? She said with a mocking tone in it. "I'm not asking you," his voice turning demanding, "I'm telling you". "I don't take demands to insignificant creatures such as yourself," Gwen snapped, "you need to choose your battles".

"I choose my battle wisely," Huey hissed, "you need to choose yours". He sat up, stabbing the fork into the wooden table. Gwen stood up as well, both in their fighting stances. "If you have a problem with me," Gwen stated calmly, "lets handle it here". "Nothing personal," Huey added, "I just don't trust you". Gwen nodded in agreement. This is where a simple (but tenseful) conversation turned into a match of martial-artists.

* * *

There it is. I need help, I would appreciate if you guys (more expierenced than I) will advise me on my characters. I don't want to screw up their personalities and I just want it to be cool for all of them. I think I need to work on Gwen too. Lets not forget Granddad and Willene's relationship. Until we meet again, peace! 


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been awhile, lol, not too long though. School work is a hassle, dammit. Oh well, here is Ch 5 of L&H I hope you guys enjoy it, the conclusion of Gwen's and Huey's fight!**

* * *

"You need to choose your battles wisely," Gwen repeated slyly. Huey only scoffed at her, "I do," he answered. 

This is where their conversation led them. Both children, or say adults who have the bodies of children, stood with authourity. Their fists clenched tighly, body movements in their respective fighting stances.

Other children looked up from their meals and chit chat to look at the two. "Really Huey," Gwen teased, "be rational-I won't be an easy opponent". Huey gritted his teeth in annoyance, she was actually insulting him! "Don't be a cocky bitch," he retorted, "or you will fail".

Gwen's facial expression showed frustration, but it was Huey who made the first move. He jumped over the table, grabbed Gwen by the arm, and threw her. Gwen was completely caught off guard; her small body flew over the table. Some white kid who should have been paying attention, got hit by GWen's body.

The kids took this as an instant calling and began to scramble (Jazmine just got swept away). They ran like a flock of panicked sheep who were about to be eaten alive by the neighboring sheep. This was not the case, for it was just a battle between two of their classmates, so it made no sense for them to start running like maniacs out of the cafeteria.

Seeing this as a perfect opportunity, Gwen took advantage of her frightened peers. She ran with the crowd. It was easy to get swept away into the current, the only problem was that she had to make sure what she was seeing and not to fall on her face. Many would get the impression that she was running away...not even close.

If you are a professional fighter, you should be able to use your surroundings to assist in your battles, right? That is what she did. Crazy white kids running like idiots was the perfect (not ideal) distraction at the time. Stealth was always her best fighting trait, and she was going to show Huey how she did it.

_He's good. Who knew that white kids were so easily frightened, if I had known earlier, I would have been caused this. I know that it won't take long for this all to end so I have to be quick. It's buying me time, but how much? There is no doubt in my mind that he searching for me._

Gwen scanned the area when she could. The crowd was beginning to lighten up somewhat, because the teachers couldn't even stop the students. They got trampled, trampled badly. Gwen even heard the scream of some teacher who consistently got stepped on or stomped on because some of the kids who didn't like her class kept going at her.

Her timing was precise and detailed. She didn't take the chance of kneeling for she knew the punishment of doing a stupid thing like that (squish squish). Instead, she tip-toed and scanned the area, it wasn't hard to spot the large afro going the opposite direction.

_Dammit, she threw me off. I've got to give her her props, she's good. However, it doesn't matter how good she may be, she's the enemy. Giving your opponent the credit that they may deserve will only give her the satisfaction that she has beaten me. Her little distraction won't last much longer anyways._

Despite being overrunned by children, the teachers tried to hold them back. Some of the cafeteria staff even joined, and the ones who were smart just grabbed their things and lef. (I would have done the same thing) A person has to wonder why no one had called the principal or the police by now?

By time that several of the teachers crawled out of the cafeteria, it was empty. Everyone had left and it seemed that Huey was the only one left. He was pissed. Really pissed. She was thrown and hit, then got up like nothing had happened. His eyes carefully wandered the lunch room, but there was nobody in there. He wasn't persuaded.

"I see," he said coldy, "you doubt yourself". He shook his head, "You must not be taht strong if you can't show yourself, weakling". "That must have been a cheap shot you gave Riley," his tone of voice unwavering, "and to make it worse-you're a fake".

_It was a simple tactic. Taunting has always been a sufficent way to take down your adversary. Gwendolyn is not a different case. She attacked Riley when he insulted her mother, the only reason for her to attack. She reacts on pure impulse. From the observation of our first meeting, she didn't care who got hurt. In simpler terms, Gwendolyn is a miniature replica of her great-grandmother, she's a hot-tempered bitch._

Death. Her eyes were like a cat's or demon's. Gwen clutched the metal bars so tightly, she could feel blood. At the beginning, all she wanted was to teach Huey a lesson in minding his own damn business, but now-it was revenge. Don't forget, she's a professional, her emotions didn't show. Usually, she was immune to harsh or cruel words, her mother worked with a large amount of assholes.

Seriously, they would ridicule of cuss her out for no apparent reason. Talking about her hair, or her father, it didn't matter to them. Then they would get offically pissed when she wouldn't respond or care about their tactless comments. That is when Angela would step in.

This wasn't the cae. He had deliberately tried to break her. To damage her ego and pride, so did Angela's associates, but she didn't give a damn about them. In contrast, Huey mattered, he was not an asshole. So he mattered. Their brief interaction with him on her first day (they didn't even talk to each other) she knew that he was a proficient fighter...as well the sense of reason in the town.

All that died quickly. He was insulting her-no demeaning her. He was giving her a lowly title, she would have killed him right where he stood. A professional. She was a professional and had to keep all the anger within her, including her calm expression by his harsh (false) words. Only Riley was an exception. Because of that, her actions were completely understandable (sort of).

"Though as much," Huey scoffed, "you're a pathetic being".

That was the raw nerve. It was as if she came from nowhere. To be specific, she was on top of the ceiling, she was on the large bars that held the school's roof from collasping. I didn't even hear her, there wasn't even time to react. She was flawless in the execution of this stunt. She dropped from above and did a mid-air spin kick right in my face.

Huey's body (a lot like Gwen's) flew straight to the wall. A few cracks were heard. "It seems that I am more than you expected," Gwen replied with no emotion, "lets end this".

Huey did't answer her. He quickly got up, wipe the blood from his lip, and rammed her. He ran quickly and tackled her like a football player would do. Gwen used her legs to push him off and rolled away from him.

They both got up at the same time, Gwen wiping away spit using her bare hand (what happened to her jacket)? They resumed their fighting stances, "Are you ready Slaughter," Huey asked fiercely. "Lets do this, Freeman," Gwen replied with a smirk. They charged at each other, ready to make the final blow. This was going to be it, they clash of two remarkable forces, and why is this happening so early in the story? The activist in the making and possible future killer, who will win?

"There is that ugly nigga and his nigga asian freaky accomplice," the self-hating white loving racist Uncle Ruckus pointed out, "there they is Mr. KuKlux"!! The two fighters paused their movements and stared at the doorway. There stood Uncle Ruckus with the school principal, Mr. KuKlux. "Huey Freeman, Gwendolyn Slaughter, my office NOW"!!! Mr. Kuklux went directly to his office, they two kids only shrugged and was escorted by Uncle Ruckus.

"I would expect this from Riley," Mr. Kuklux folded his hands on his desk, "but not you Huey". They sat in the principal's office with a numerous set of bruises and cuts. Huey was conflicted with the giant bruise on his right cheek and busted lip. Gwen suffered a bruised shoulder and few cuts on the arms, their clothes were ruined too.

"As for you Miss Slaughter," Mr. Kuklux went on, "this is your first day-you should be more productive". "I've heard great things about your knowledge from your past schools, why can't you do that here"? He shook his head disapprovingly, "This type of behavior is not accepted here". They were going to be expelled. Gwen had done some homework...

"You have a wife don't you," Gwen asked out of the blue. Mr. Kuklux blinked, "Yes, but that-," "I was told that she was a Mexican," she interjected once again. "Yes, Lydia is a fiesty Latina," he clarified, "so what of it"? Suddenly, GWen's eyes went hard and merciless, "Then why did I see you with a Miss Applegate coming out of the Funky Dunky Motel yesterday night"?

Mr. Kuklux's widened in fear and shock, "Miss Applegate is that new teacher-who tried to sing Keyisha Cole this morning, she got trampeled, poor ho". Gwen cocked her head to the side, "I have pictures you know, I wonder how Lydia would take it"? Mr. Kuklux began to shake uncontrollably, "When you put it that way, it sounds so silly-you two can go now".

They got up from their seats and went left the terrified principal in his office alone. "How did you know all that," Huey questioned when they made it to the hallway. She didn't answer him, she left him waiting in the hall.

"Whoa, I knew she was strong, but damn Huey," a boy with black dreadlocks joked, "she wupped that ass". Huey turned around to be greeted by his best-friend Michael Caesar, "No, it was a tie". Caesar shrugged, "Doesn't matter-she's really really good, no wonder Riley pissed off". Huey paid no attention to his friend, he was too busy thinking about Gwen. Three words to describe her: Cunning, Intelligent, and cold-blooded.

He knew that there was more for him to find out about the Slaughter family, but answers come for those who wait.

* * *

_The ending of Chapter 5, Michael Caesar YAY!! I couldn't wait to bring him in, and wanted to see where I could put Ruckus. Read and Review so I can do better with my work._


	6. Chapter 6

**SakuraAi:** _Chapter 6. Chapter 6. about damn time! holidays are coming, and school about to let out, but i gots to take final exams...damn. _

_oh well, I hope you guys enjoy yourself and feel free to give constructive critiscm, it will be appreciated_.

* * *

Mutual respect. It goes a long way. A few weeks after the god fight, Gwen and Huey had a mutual respect for each other. Its funny how things turn out, isn't it? She understood that he wasn't the irresponsible, selfish, idiotic type. In return he understood that she wasn't the ditzy, self-centered, Barbie obsessed type.

In fact, she did have dolls. Porcelain dolls. She brought a rare, old one to school once for show and tell. The class was silent, and they stayed that way until she finished explaining where the doll came from and how she obtained it.

Gwendolyn Slaughter had a reputation now. It didn't matter if it was bad or good, she didn't care.

Huey and Gwen didn't talk much to each other at school. At recess they would regularly sit by each other, with Caesar in the middle, and not say anything to anyone. Fortunately, Caesar would be the one to break the tension.

"It would be only reasonable if they were having an affair," Gwen spoke nonchantly, "there is no other explanation for a white man and a black woman to be that close in the White House".

"That's true," Caesar replied, "but would George really go there"?

"Maybe, every time we think someone has gotten him, he escapes," Gwen answered his question, "he's probably the biggest ass in the world, but he gets away with most things".

Caesar nodded, in total agreement, "I knew Condi needed a man and that she would be happy," Caesar took a bite of his burger.

"Happy, she's probably having an affair with the U.S.," Gwen shot back, "I doubt any good can come from it on her part".

While those two discussed their beliefs on George and Condi, Huey sat on the other side barely eating his food. In reality, Huey was beginning to soften towards Gwen. Despite her cold and slightly sadistic behavior, many people liked her. Usually they obey her wishes.

Riley is not and will never be the case:

Gwen: Riley, may you pass the butter please?

Riley: Hell naw, get yo lazy ass up and get it yoself!

Gwen: Please Riley, its right in front of you.

Riley: I said F NO!

Gwen: Fine…(jumps over table and punches Riley)

Riley: (flies from chair and rubs his nose that is bleeding)

Huey: (passes butter)

Gwen: (sits back down at her chair) Thank you Huey.

Huey: Hmm.

So yeah, there was some sort of friendship between the two. And if not that, respect would be the closest thing.

"Huey," Jazmine nudged him, "you look lonley". Huey's gaze went to Jazmine, "Why would you say that"?

Oblivious to his true feelings, Jazmine smiled brightly. "Because Caesar is talking to Gwendolyn". She looked down at her food, "I would be".

She was wrong. Huey was okay with it.

"Gwen is different," he replied, "but she isn't a bad person". "She keeps to herslef, but you can't really be to yourself…" his eyes directed to Jazmine.

Still oblivious to his words, "Cindy really likes her too". Jazmine went on, "she adores her grandmother ". She shivered, "She's a scary, beautiful woman". Which was true, as if you need to be reminded?

"She's crazy and Gwen knows that," Huey countered, "she even told you that before you decided to go visit her home". Moment of silence

Jazmine: When can we go to your house, Gwendolyn?

Gwen: It's Gwen. And I don't think it would be a good idea.

Jazmine: Why? It would be nice to meet your family.

Cindy: Don't you know, her grandma is a knife-throwing psycho!

Gwen: It's true…

Jazmine: I still think it would be nice, Gwendolyn.

Gwen: …

Cindy: I'm coming too!

The aftermath:

Gwen walks into the Freeman home and sits on the couch with Huey.

Huey: (reads book) what are you doing here?

Gwen: Cindy and Jazmine went to my house.

Huey: Why the Hell would they do that?

Gwen: Cindy enjoyed herself, Jazmine did not, and it was entertaining.

Huey: What happened?

Gwen: Let's just say Rosetta left a tremendous deep mark on Jazmine.

The two girls were unaware that Rosetta had a gun collection large than Riley's. She had stuff "once alive" animals in her home. That she had a large collectiion of glass dolls. And the beheaded heads of Barbie dolls "she hates Barbie" on the ceiling of her doll room. Poor Jazmine, she ran from the house like a maniac, screaming at the top of her lungs.

For some odd, strange reason, Cindy loved it. Finding it appealing, Cindy formed a very disturbing friendship with both Gwen and Rosetta.

Wrong.

* * *

_Is Gwen that cruel, that sadistic? Yes, yes she is. Did anyone see the latest Boondocks episode, it had me cracking up! _

_And because of that, I'm gonna do a chapter related to that. Gwen doesn't care for sides, she likes to be amused. And I feel sorry for Jaz...I was being mean. PLZ read and review! thanks!_


	7. Chapter 7

SakuraAi: Chapter 7! here is a lil info on the Slaughter Family. Enjoy! I'm trying to break that 10 chapters mark, and then I'll go for 15!

* * *

My grandmother has never been the sweetest person. She is the farthest from the cookie making, money giving, I won't tell your parents, scenario ever. My grandmother is the gun giving, knife-throwing, killer kung-fu bitch that would break your face if you say the wrong words.

I've seen her work.

I suppose while you've been reading this work, you really haven't gotten enough information about my family history. And for that I apologize.

The closest way to explain myself is…I am what I am. Only God can judge me. When I got that call from the office right after lunch and recess, I wasn't surprise of what I had heard.

My grandmother is not a sweet person, she never was. As her granddaughter, it was never my duty to mold her into that kind of person, as if I could.

On my way back to class the fist thought that went through my mind was, "How the Hell am I going to explain this to the boys".

Then I figured why didn't they just call them up to the office? Then again, my grandmother was the offender. I repeat my grandmother is not a very nice person. Her actions did not…not one bit surprise me. It's a shame on how things turn up, on how things are in the world.

Mother told me, Grandmother had to be that way. She was born in an era when black people were treated like dogs, and even if you were part white it didn't matter. Grandmother's mother was a mulatto, with a mix of Indian descent. Grandmother's grandmother was a rifle shooting woman who wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who approached her grounds.

She was very protective of her children. Especially Grandmother's mother, Willie. Annie, who was Grandmother's mother's name, left to visit some relatives. Annie was the source of protection and shelter, her father was not.

William, her future husband, came to the home when Annie was absent. He simply asked for the man's 13 year old girl and he gave him to her.

Annie left her husband when she found out. Grandmother is the seventh of 18 children. My aunts and uncles, I have never met, or just can't remember their names really don't say much. If you guys haven't notice, Rosetta is my great-grandmother, not my grandmother. It would have been too much trouble to call her Great-Grandmother all the time. Because of my nearly stoic personality, I have always called her Grandmother and not her most affectionate name "Momo".

Grandmother lived in hard times, and she still believes that the world is no good. And it isn't, we all know that. But she is usually the person who puts the most emphasis on it. She never has tried to lie to me on the basic facts of life.

When I was two, I had still believed in Santa Claus. I would wait for him under the Christmas tree, wanting to see him. My grandmother came from her bedroom and sat on the couch right behind me. "He isn't real child," she said flatly, "go to bed".

I did what I was told, and immediately came to the conclusion that Santa was my mother. Then it followed with all the other memorable illusions that adults would make up to keep children from the reality.

The tooth fairy is a prime example. By the age of four I had already known that the tooth fairy did not exist. When one of my baby teeth had fallen out, I took the chance to see who would put the quarter or dime, maybe a nickel, under my pillow.

That night, I pretended to be asleep. I half expected to see my mother walking carefully into my bedroom to slip the quarter beneath me.

She didn't.

What I heard was the tender footsteps. My mother's steps would be quick and slick. These footsteps were soft and sweet, nearly like an angel's. A wrinkled hand gently rubbed against my forehead; slipped the money under my pillow. He kissed my forehead and I could feel the smile on his lips.

"Sweet dreams baby girl". His voice so soft and kind, I felt safe, snuggled in my covers. It was my Paw Paw. The complete opposite of his deranged wife, he was the town's savior from Rosetta. Antoine Mouton, grandmother uses her maiden name; they were married after my Aunt Marion.

He died a year ago from cancer. I felt a hollow space in my chest. You know, like when something that is supposed to be there isn't. Like it was ripped from your chest suddenly, it wasn't fair. It's never fair.

"Love all people Tweety, God is always watching over you," his words rang in my head as I walked to Miss Applegate's class.

I believe in God. I do not believe in miracles. I do believe in self-miracles. I do believe in miracles by God. I do believe in miracles that we create on our own with the assistance with God. Then I come to the question: What does God think of me? Does he hate me?

I was told that God loves all his children, and that is what we are to him. I was told even if we have sinned in life, he will still love us. Even if we are bad people at heart, he will still love us. That was what I was told. I believed it.

The reason on how I think is because I am very south from a normal 10 year old. I am not an average person, not a sweet person, and I have sadistic intentions to people that I don't hate, but do not like.

I doubt that God has any good reviews on my portfolio.

Paw Paw was a good man. Over the years, many of the citizens who knew Rosetta always wondered why? Why would a man in his right mind have a woman like that? Why would he even stay with her, let alone marry her?

"Despite her cold demeanor, she has a good heart," Paw Paw told me once.

Yes, he was an important wise character in my life. And we weren't even related by blood, he married into the family. My Grandpa Bo had died when I was about five years old, he was 89. Paw Paw was five years older than Grandmother, he was 98.

I loved them both very much. Yet, it was Paw Paw who I had a stronger relationship with. I lived with them, and visited them most of the time in my short 10 year life.

I passed by the lockers and then went on to my class room. That is when I heard the noise.

"Principal Kuklux," a woman moaned, "don't stop". And he was shock that I was capable of catching him in the act.

It wasn't Miss Applegate; it was the new Italian/Latina secretary, Mrs. Alighieri. Guessing that even with his name, Mr. Kuklux did appreciate minorities. What a sad little man.

Very sad indeed. I met his wife before, a nice lady. The average long-haired blonde, big blue eyes and a nice rack. Despite all this, I can tell by the way she walks and talks, she has a black man on the side. Living in Louisiana, I've known many mulatto people, and I have been acquaintances with many biracial couples.

Mrs. Jones, a white woman married to a black man, told me "When a married white girl likes a black man, she twists a lot, and she kind of squints when she sits".

"If you're a good observer, she won't say much and will pay a lot of attention to you".

Yep, Mrs. Kuklux should leave his ass for a black man. It would all settle out, especially if there is a pren up in the marriage: money.

I stopped by the teacher's lounge, (where they were) and took out my cell phone. Turning on my camera, I took a few pictures of it and went on my way.

What? If there is no one around to do it for you, why the hell should I procrastinate and wait until there is nothing left?

I finally made it to my destination and stepped in. Miss Applegate smiled at me, "What did the office need, dear"?

I stared at Huey and simply replied, "You, me, and Riley-have to go to the hospital".

Huey just stared at me. I knew that was coming. He gave me that look "Explain yourself". As if I would actually oblige to his word.

I stared back. "If you want to know, you need to come with me".

"If you don't, then you'll find out eventually".

I bowed to Miss Applegate and left the classroom. There was no need to discuss what was going on between our families in school, that would have been a tactless move. I closed the door gently and went on my way.

The hallway was quiet once again. The disturbing sounds that were coming from the teacher's lounge have ceased. Thank you. I shook my head, nauseated by the event that had transpired not too long ago.

Then I heard it. Silent footsteps were behind me, there was no need to look back. I already knew who was beside me.

"It seems that you have decided to join me, how cute".

"I'm sure that the predicament at the hospital deals with my granddad and your grandmother".

"Maybe so, I didn't get all the details, just told to retrieve you and Riley and wait for my mother".

"She's bringing us?"

I nodded.

Huey didn't respond, we made a left turn that led to the younger grades. I knew he couldn't resist the idea of it all. Neither could I, but there was one problem.

How did this all happen?

* * *

Goodies. Ending of Chapter 7. What happened while the kids were at school? What the hell happened? Oh well I don't know lol. Okay, I do, but I can't tell. All I can say is this...it's really really really. Let me say in French tres tres tres mal. I think that means really really really bad . In my opinion its wrong and disturbing on all levels, but I'm that kind of person. 

I appreciate all the reviews, especially YoungNeil, the support that you have given me has blessed with me with the drive to complete this story. Then I will go on to it's sequel. I will continue this fic and I really do hope to see it to the end. So thanks to everyone who has given me support! peace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sa:** _(getting tired of using SakuraAi-but i like the name anyways)__I really did like the reviews of "My Redemption" and thank you to all of you guys who reviewed!!! _

_Much love to you all!! Christmas Eve!! I really need to think about my chapter on Christmas Fic, dumb me procastinating all the time. _

_Maybe I should make a lil one-shot for that one? yes, no, maybe so? I should stop babbling and get on wit the story. Have Fun and a Merry Christmas!! (even though I don't celebrate it)_

* * *

Rosetta sat in the chair that was beside the hospital bed. She read a Jet magazine, her legs crossed showing off her olive skin. Her cool, calm demeanor was in contrast of the incident that had just transpired. To the right of her, Robert Jebediah Freeman, glared at her frequently. She ignored him, finding the predicament that he was in, cute.

There are many adjectives in the English dictionary to explain her nature, and there are probably many more in other dictionaries to describe her. To be honest, three words that are fully capable of revealing her true ways are: Menacing, Hard, and Beautiful at the tender age of 94. Question, how does one at the age of 94 looks as if she was 24? The beauty that was enchanted upon her has gone down from her own children, to their children, and finally their children.

Beauty that could be wonderful and dangerous at the same time.

Her abnormal personality traits have also passed down to the younger generation: Gwendolyn for example.

Back to her beauty. Back in Louisiana, there were many people who were against her, but at the same time too afraid to admit it. They were completely perplexed at how a woman at her age, looked like a young teenager. The doctors at the hospital down there looked up at her files. Not one trace of cosmetic or plastic surgery in her documents. To their chagrin, they had to accept the fact that Rosetta had a very very fit body.

For many decades, Rosetta has kept her rep very known and sincere. Her ruthless, cool character has always had a powerful influence on people. But that didn't mean she was a bad person. A little crazy, but not evil. She usually told people what she saw, and didn't care what they thought of it. Whenever someone had the nerve to tell her wrong or right, a person "who smell themselves too much".

She did not hesitate to break them down with words or her fists. Usually, if it was a man, she would use her fists. But if it was a weak little man (cough cough) "Mr. Kuklux".

Getting back to the main story, Rosetta sat casually beside Robert, her coolness never wavering.

"You seem a little stress," she said slyly, "why is that"?

"You kicked my ass, why the Hell shouldn't I be stressed out"! He snapped. It was true, she did kick his ass, and she kicked it good.

Rosetta giggled, "You act like we never done this before," she said slyly. "You've grown so much since I last seen you, Robbie". She released her snow white bun and let it fall smoothly. Her icy blue eyes glittered in the evening sun, she was indeed beauty.

A slightly mean, crazy beauty but who cares? We like her that way.

Robert's glare only intensified. "Yes, and it was a mistake, a terrible mistake". He lowered his head in shame, "And it's no different now".

"Why is that Robbie"? She licked her lips, "What's wrong with that, there are no boundaries, we just have to keep it secret".

Robert's glare soon turned into a tired gaze. "Yes, yes there is boundaries Rose, you may not feel guilty, but I do". "I left her because of you," he explained, "I told her that I didn't love her, when I knew that was a lie, because of you".

At that moment, Rosetta's usually cold look turned warmer. She lowered her head and nodded, the words piercing into her. "I know that feeling," she said softly, "I know that feeling so well".

She looked out the window. "I'm her mother and it seems that it was my fault that she died at an early age," she replied, "I always known that you loved her, and in many ways you still do".

"I guess it was my fault, I shouldn't have done that to you".

Robert turned away from her. He wasn't smiling or grinning because the famous Rosetta was admitting that she was wrong. No, he was crying. Robert Freeman was crying, because everything that she had said was true.

Rosetta couldn't take all the blame. It was just as much his fault as it was hers. He was technically an adult when it happened, and he could have refused her in a second. He didn't. He dove into the temptation that only unreserved men would do. Adultery that ruined his heart and hers.

He could have resisted and walked away. He didn't.

Even though she confronted this, he could have done something.

She would still be here. She would be alive and with her family; not six feet under or wherever she was buried at.

He had abadoned her, and even though they probably wouldn't have made it far, they shouldn't have ended that way. Leaving her with a broken heart. Words that weren't even spoken, words that should have been said, but was neglected.

It wasn't fair to her and at the time they didn't care. Now they do.

The question is why? Why do they care now? Is it guilt? The realization that someone that had both dearly care for is gone because of their selfishness had probably led the death to their beloved. Maybe so, maybe that is the reason for their guilt now. 56 years ago, at the age of 38 and 18, Robert and Rosetta had an intimate relationship. A relationship that should have never happened, but it did. When it was over, the only thing that had filled the air was not ecastsy, but pain.

The pain of hurting another and themselves.

38 and 18, a 20 year difference. It only got worse. He couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand looking at her, when he knew what he had done to her to her mother. It was sickening to him; however, he couldn't help but enjoy the moment.

The sick enjoyment of hatred in the bed overwhelmed them both in the days, and once again it had overwhelmed them.

Robert didn't have the heart to tell her. He just couldn't. And when the time had came for him to admit it, he abadoned her. "I don't think this is going to work," he final words before walking away. He didn't turn back, he didn't even see her reaction, he just left. The words that had left his mouth, too hot too touch. The world around him that day was nothing. Total emptiness. The darkness surrounded him, with a wounded heart.

He eventually did marry. A very lovely woman indeed. Yet, at night, his new born babe in the middle, he wife on the right...he would dream about her. About how things would be if he hadn't done her wrong. There have been many things that Robert Freeman has done, bad things, and he usually doesn't regret.

This one is a different matter.

Rosetta, on the otherhand had different story. A mother is someone who a person can trust, believe, and love. A mother who would advise her children to their future mates, not sleep with the mates. Even she felt guilty, but did not show it. This guilt only got worse on the day of her death.

"I'm not mad, I'm content".

She went to Robert and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. Not in a romantic way, "You my man," way. No, it had that maternal feel in it, like a mother would do for her child. "You be a good boy," she chuckled, "and don't make your turn on my people".

Robert stared blankly, and then smiled serenly. This relationship had formed out of pure hatred (pure pure) hatred. Somehow, it fell into place, she was this mother figure to him. Despite the fact that they had "intimate relations" it was okay. Everything was going to be okay between. Rosetta revealed her shiny white (they are fake) teeth,

Her heels began to click as she walked away, turning back to give him a true smile. (imagine it) So sweet, so gentle. Life is a cruel playground, and she had to be tough and strong to survive. Coming from work, it wouldn't be a surprise if some white people would rob their pay checks.

She had to be the way she was.

And coming to that revelation, it was now hard to really hate her. In the bottom of his heart, he thinks "she" knew all along. Maybe she did, maybe she didn't.

Now he knew everything was going to be alright; however, there is always that dark cloud of despair hanging around.

* * *

_Sa: Its short, I know. But I wanted Robert's relationship with Rosetta and Willene to be in the light. _

_Still hoping for that 10 chapter point. _

_hope you guys aren't disgusted about Rose/Rob i was watching "The Graduate" with a young man having an affair with his gf's mom. Unlike that movie, there isn't really a "happy ending" in store. Oh well, I just hope you guys had fun, and enjoyed yourselves. I do it all for the readers. and sometimes to relieve stress. PEACE!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Oren:** _lol. i changed my name. here is ch 9. it explains what's been going on with the others while rob/rose have that big conversation. Oh yeah, do you guys remember the episode of the boondocks when huey fights ruckus?_

_I do. right at the end they play this hard ass song, well i found out who its by. on youtubeve, Tobie, stub, youthes, Yettie, route, youth, outre, you'd, Tiber, Tobey, Tybie, fortune, torture, you're, future, jujube, outage, suture, touter, youths, yurt, touted, tubed, tubes, turbo, your, Rube, TB, Tb, outbid, outer, rube, tote, tout, touting, tune, tutu, yore" / zevin46 found it actually all props go up to him, its by Phyllis Hymon (R.I.P.) on her song Loving you, Losing you. Its really good, and they sampled that one part on the song to be used on the boondocks. I think there is a link on the video site if you want to use it. once again this goes all to zevin46 who found it, not i._

_big love for YoungNeil-today is his b-day! I hope you had a great b-day! much luv to ya! hope you guys have fun reading it as much as i loved writing it._

**Do not own the boondocks, and never will**

_

* * *

_

They didn't go to the hospital. Angela tricked the school and decided to play hooky. She then drove them to a local McDonald's, she is definitely a lenient parent. After eating, Angela drove them to a store. The local gun shop in Woodcrest. They enter the store quietly, Angela's glancing around seeing what she liked and what she didn't like.

"Huey, would you like to help me check out some new material," Angela asked with a different tone of voice.

Huey looked up, noticing this sudden change, and shrugged.

"I'm not really into guns, but fine".

Riley and Gwen watched them make a turn in a different aisle, her eyes narrowed. This was quite a difference in tactics, her mother never did pay much attention to Huey, she found Riley more "alive" and "creative". Dismissing her thoughts, her mother was a very decent person, she grabbed Riley by the sleeve and made him go her way.

"What the Hell yo think you doing, bitch"!

Gwen continued to drag him, all she did was turn her head to him. A cold glare was plastered on her face, and even Riley couldn't object to that. It had only been five months since their arrival, and Gwendolyn had some sort of control over Esco. This was only the beginning, for her grip on the future gangsta wasn't over...until she said so.

Angela strolled down the aisles, checking out each gun that appealed to her. Honestly, there weren't that many. Only the Browning 9 millimeter Hi-Power had gained her interest, and then she stopped in her tracks. Her eyes focused on Huey, he returned the gesture silently.

"I've been told that you don't trust me".

"You've never given me a reason to trust you".

Angela stared at him. In response to his comment she shrugged and continued to walk on, he followed.

"I'm interested that you haven't made a sharp reply on picking you up today".

"I was told that Granddad is in the hospital".

Angela nodded.

"Then what are we doing here," he snapped.

Ignoring the tone of voice Angela went on, "Its nothing serious, my grandmother can't harm him there, she wouldn't".

Still not entirely sure of her words, Huey kept his calm expression and words.

"You seem different from our usual meetings".

"Well, we never did talk to each other, it was usually me and your grandfather".

"Do you have any interest in him"?

She shook her head, "No, he's a very nice man, but my occupation just doesn't allow it".

They continued to walk on. Huey, taking these words into mind narrowed his eyes, still wanting to learn more about this woman. There wasn't many people in the store itself, due to many robbings, most people usually steal. While walking with her, Huey realized, she had many aspects of her grandmother. Not like she was evil and would beat you to a pulp, no, she had that coolness. That cool demeanor, a inhumane control of her body and mind. Her looks never betrayed her, you can never know what she was thinking. The ability to do such things with your body has always been a great weapon in combat.

"I was told that you had met a young woman named Luna," she chuckled with that same sweetness, "she must have been a handful".

Huey whipped his head in her direction, "You knew Luna"?

"Ah, it seems that Luna is no longer here in this world".

"Yeah," he moved his eyes in a different direction, "she blew herself up".

"Hmm...not a big shock, an excellent fighter, but her emotional state was what held her back from true happiness".

"When you are a fighter, I have believed-fight for three things".

"What is that"?

Angela's eyes were directed to the large window. A window in the back of the store, it reached from one end to the other. Her gaze went down to Huey's, her voice barely a whisper.

"Those beliefs are made by you, and only you can alter them for good, or corrupt them for selfish desires".

"What did you choose"?

She lowered her head in shame, "Sadly, I chose selfish desires".

Angela walked away from Huey, "I know you suspect something from me, and you are right, you shouldn't trust me".

"Yet," her eyes loosing the coldness that was suddenly implanted inside of her, "as a parent I must give up my desires to fulfill hers".

Folding her hands behind her back, that same cheerful expression was brought back upon her. She smiled sincerely and then to walk ahead of her. Huey stood in the aisle. The lights flickering, the air turning cold against his skin.

"What the hell you think is his problem," Riley asked from a distance.

"Whatever my mother was talking to him about must have gotten to him-in a way of speaking"

"That's some bull , if yo ho' ass momma got to him, then he's a gay ass bitch".

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Every thing Huey does you think is gay ass bitch move".

Riley turned red.

"And you must be some crazy ass bitch for saying that".

Her response was casual, she shrugged.

"I've been told that since the age of three, you have to do better than that Mr. Freeman," she added with a smirk.

A vein began to pop on Riley's head, he furiously turned away.

"I'll be at the goddamn car," he seethed.

Finding it the most appropriate to follow Riley to the car, Gwen sighed and left the store.

They drove home in silence. All three kids sat in the back. Riley sat in the middle, playing his PSP, Huey on his right continued to glance at Angela whenever he could. As for Gwen, she paid more attention to outside of the window instead of the inside. It was a fairly uneventful ride home, and it was unusually peaceful and quiet. How...weird.

Angela parked in the driveway and closed door.

"Your grandfather will be returning home soon, so you guys can do whatever you want".

She locked the car doors and went on her way inside the house, leaving the three children on their own. It was obvious that they brothers would be staying at the Slaughter household for some time. Riley crossed his arms.

"Damn, we gotta stay wit those crazy ass bitches"!

"It could be worse," his brother replied.

"Yeah, how the f could it get worse"?

"Ms. Rosetta could be here babysitting us".

Riley's eyes widened at the words. It could have been worse, Rosetta could have been the one to be their sitter. Fortunately, she hadn't returned from the hospital yet. As for Roslyn, it seemed that she was always at work, they hardly ever see her. Funny thing about that was she had moved to Woodcrest long before they had ever considered moving there; however, they didn't even know what she had looked like until her relatives moved in.

"Damn, I was really hoping that you would have went home".

"Well nigga, we ain't we staying at yo crazy crib"!

"Riley, you continue to insult me, but your words are getting a little weak".

"Look you cracka-ass physco kung-fu bitch, I am Escobar, and one day you go pay"!!

Riley fumed. He stomped off into the house, slamming the door. Huey and Gwen exchanged glances, both not really caring for Riley's anger problems.

"It seems that you and Mother had a little conversation".

"Yes, what is your point"?

"Nothing really, it only puts you in a deadly zone my companion".

"I'm aware of that, but I think I can handle it".

Gwen chuckled darkly, "You're being cocky once again Huey Freeman, and with that overconfidence will be your downfall".

"You think to high of yourself".

"Unlikely, I really don't care-for myself that much".

With those words she turned her head in the opposite direction. It was possible that she had revealed too much about herself. At the time neither child knew that, and those words would have a higher regard when they were older.

"We should go in now," Gwen broke the silence. She walked slowly to the front door, Huey was right by her side.

I know things about her. I know that her family is much different from the usual American family, but it's her mom. No, Mother, that makes me worry. She knew Luna, a deadly, beautiful woman that nearly murdered the entire family. Did she participate in the kumite (sounds from that show being heard)? I've never seen her train in any kind of martial art. Doesn't mean that she doesn't, I'm sure that she knows some things, it would explain Gwen's strength as well. There's something up Angela Slaughter, something really up with her, and someday I will find out.

* * *

_Oren: did you guys like it? tell me what ya think? bushido brown will make an appearance, as well as everyone else i can think of. he will pay a larger part in the story, Bushido Brown, ya'll can't handle him! wonder how Angela knows Luna? hmm...she could've been part of the kumite (sounds being heard) who knows? _

_lata!_


	10. Yakuza

_Oren: YAY! i finally made that 10 chapter mark! so happy for me, now its time to see where this will go. Maybe going over 15 will be best, but going for 20 would be a hoot! I even gave a title to this chapter! i think cuz its so much more deep than the others, eh? _

_Hope you guys have fun, and i would appreciate it if you guys give some theories of_ _what you think may happen...hmm I wonder? have fun reading, and please review!_

* * *

Its funny on how the world works out. The mysteries of life has always baffled many people. How people you know are related to others that you know. How history somehow repeats itself. How life can be a curse and death a blessing. Life is one giant mystery. It has not been solved yet. It leaves people wondering on how to live their lives. On how to be a good or bad person. In the end, whenever you die, the moral comes straight to you...like magic.

"Okay kids, I'll be fixing mustard greens and cornbread," Angela's cheerful voice called from downstairs.

"You can sulk all you want Riley," Gwen teased.

"I ain't sulking-crazy kung-fu b&!".

"You've been in that corner for the past 15 minutes".

"I said I ain't sulking"!!

"Alright, you're not sulking".

Gwen shrugged. It was hopeless to show him the error of his ways. She had seen countless of Huey and Riley's battle over the past month. It did no good. No matter how hard they tried...Riley would continue to be Riley. Even Gwen would enter the dual and beat his ass, but now she just did for the fun of it. Huey sat in the chair by the closet, his frown somewhat more deeper than usual.

"What's wrong with you," Gwen inquired.

"Your mother".

"You've always had a problem with my mother".

"Well now, its been verified".

"What's wrong with my mother, now"?

"She knew a person that was fairly deadly".

"To be specific, we both have known fairly deadly people throughout our lives".

"Is that so"?

She nodded. Gwen didn't know where this was going, but it was obvious that Huey was trying to get some information from her. They were all in her room (about the same size as the boys), she sat in her bed, using her right arm as a post to hold herself up.

"Yes, this is coming from your converstation with Mother"?

Huey flinched.

"Hmm...I guess so, who is this person you speak of"?

"Luna".

Her expression remained indifferent. She turned her head to the side, not facing them. Even Riley, who was still cussing and sulking looked up.

"Oh".

"Yeah oh, how the hell does your mom know Luna"! Huey snapped.

Still not caring for his tone of voice, Gwen looked out the window. She stared at the darkening sky, the street lights being turned on. Cars past by, mothers walked their children to their homes. Gwen sat on her bed with an indifferent expression, Huey awaiting her answer. She turned with them, her anger slowly rising to a dangerous level.

"Its none of your business".

"Luna tried to murder my family"!!

"That is not my concern, and my relation to Luna is still none of your business".

Huey clenched his fists. His aggravation was rising with this girl. Her family rises from Louisiana, and it seems that she came from a whole different planet. The way she talks, the way she fights-all completely different to him. At first it was quite humble, interesting, but now...he couldn't tell. If Angela had some sort of friendship with Luna, then that would clarify her fighting abilities. Rosetta was a prime suspect as a sensei to them. And the most important theory was that Huey had seen Angela from somewhere, he knew it.

"You dumbass, if your mother knew Luna, we can all be in danger"!!

"How is that so, Luna's dead".

Bam. "How did you know, I didn't tell you anything about her".

Her face remained cool, "So what, I have my own ways of finding things out".

He grabbed the chair that he was once sitting on and threw it to the side. His fists were ready for action, and he didn't care if he would lose against her.  
She cocked an eyebrow, folded her arms and legs. A frown was now on her face, then she smiled. A cruel smile.

"For being the smart one, you sure are dumb".

"If I told you the truth, what would be the consequences"?

"If I told you my life history, there would be a very high possibilty that you endanger yourself, including your loved ones".

"Huey, don't act so high and mighty, be cool and calm...the answers will surely come".

His breathing was ragged. Riley stood by his brother's side, a worried face overwhelmed him. Her words made sense, they made a lot of sense. If she did reveal enough information, what would be the punishment for that? He wanted to hurt her. A feeling within him began to overwhelm him, was it hate? No, it wasn't hate, love possibly? Very far from that, it was in the middles right in the middle of the line. He wanted to hurt her; he wanted to know the truth. And at the same time, he wanted her to do something...he just didn't know what.

He looked into her cold hazel/icy blue eyes. A vision, a vision of many men. All lined up, a woman in a white kimono. The men were obeying her orders, her sword right by her side. She had caramel skin, her face was unseen. Another woman was right by her side, holding her own weapon, she was dressed as a school girl. Then the vision changed into something else. The same woman was there, but wearing a black kimono. She was surronded by older men, all dressed up in tuxedos.

"Is that what you really think Mr. Yamamoto"?

Before he could see what transpired blood covered his vision. A scream of a man was heard in the background. Huey didn't know what he was seeing, it was happening all so quickly. Did hear this, the final words of his vision.

"You will bear me a child".

"Fine, give me a pay".

"A child that shall rule when I am gone, after it is born, you will paid in full".

"That sounds good, very good".

"This will be..."

"This will be..."

They said in union "Our Bargain Child".

Then everything went black.

"Huey, Huey wake up".

"What happened"?

"Huey wake up".

"I can't see you, what's wrong with me"?

"Nigga, get your lazy ass up"!!

Before he could respond to that water was dumped on his face. He jumped, panting and breathing hard. He stared at his surroundings, his body shaking uncontrollably. When his vision cleared up he only saw Gwen and Riley. Gwen, still not showing any caring side, and Riley his arms crossed with a frown upon his face.

"You didn't have to pour it while he was in my bed".

"You said get the nigga up, so I got the nigga up, is that's a problem"?

"Yeah it is dumbass, you got my bed wet".

"That's yo prob, not mine"

Shaking her head Gwen went by Huey and stared at him. Huey looked back into her eyes and saw nothing. He moved to the side, nothing. He moved in another direction, still nothing. He lowered his head.

"Nigga yo gots problems," Riley said when he left the room, "that food smells kick ass good-I'm a gonna eat".

Gwen found a seat and pusehd it to the bed. She folded her hands on her lap, and waited. Huey shook his head, a few drops of water coming from his fro. Gwen didn't respond and only waited.

"I'm assuming you want an explantion".

"You passed out on my bedroom floor, then I had the mind to let you lie in my bed...yes I do want an explantion".

"I really can't explain it".

"Oh really, what did you see"?

"I don't know, a big building, a lot of people, and some women".

"Is that all"?

"No, I think it was the same woman, she did something to some man, and then there was blood".

"Blood"?

"Yes, his name was Mr. Yamamoto".

"Then I heard different voices man and woman, talking about a bargain child".

Huey saw it. Gwen had flinched. It was barely a movement, but he saw it. That word "bargain child" had sparked something...something that Huey was unaware of. Despite himself, he didn't bring it up. He just couldn't at the moment.

"Bargain child"? She asked him softly.

"Yeah, is something wrong"?

"No, it seems that you have learned a lot today Huey". She chuckled darkly.

"Yeah".

"Alright," she said cooly, "you wanted to know the truth but somehow you got only part of it, I'll give you one word".

Huey's head shot right up.

"Only one word, that word may clarify all your assumptions, it may even reveal my mother's heritage".

Her voice was suddenly calm and gentle. Then it reformed back into its present way. She grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly, her eyes piercing into his own brown ones.

"But if you do find out, you must swear that you will never reveal, or you will put yourself and everyone you care for in jeopardy, don't be foolish Freeman".

Huey nodded, "Fine, give me the word, and I swear that I will never say a word about it".

Gwen smirked, "Alright, the word is...yakuza".

Huey gulped, "What does this have to do with anything"?

"I told you, that would be all, use that strange dream that you were having for reference and clues".

Then a scream was heard. Gwen whipped her head to the entrance of her bedroom door, she looked at Huey, he nodded. He hopped from bed and they dashed out of the room into the kitchen.

When they made it, both were speechless. Huey couldn't move another muscle in his body, Gwen fists unclenched and she breathed out. It was cool/heated up situation at the moment, one was calm, one was tense.

Bushido Brown was in the house.

* * *

YAY! Bushido Brown, I love him!! I need to bring back Caesar too, don't worry, he's making a comeback. wondering what does the yakuza have to do with this, does anyone knows what the yakuza is? doesn't matter if you don't, lol, i found out by a movie! 

anyways, i hope you guys enjoyed htis chapter, and i'll keep on running. thanks for the reviews!


	11. Advanage

_Bushido Brown!! Yeah baby! Well, its a new year, new year revolutions! I haven't thought of one. It'll come to me, here is chapter 11 of Love and Hate, and with all this tension, you gotta put some relaxation in it. _

_I wasn't counting for Huey see a vision, really. I remember the episode when Stinkmeaner came back, Huey was the one to see it happen and all. Oh well, thanks for the reviews, and here we go!_

* * *

Then a scream was heard. Gwen whipped her head to the entrance of her bedroom door, she looked at Huey, he nodded. He hopped from bed and they dashed out of the room into the kitchen.

When they made it, both were speechless. Huey couldn't move another muscle in his body, Gwen fists unclenched and she breathed out. It was cool/heated up situation at the moment, one was calm, one was tense.

Bushido Brown was in the house.

"Bushido, I'm so happy to see you," Angela squealed as she embraced the afro martial artist, "it's been so long"!!

Out of pure character, Bushido Brown grabbed Angela by the waist and spun her around. She giggled like a five year old girl. He put her down after a few minutes, his direction to Gwen. Huey had suddenly went from dumbfounded boy to warrior in a second, Gwen put her hand in front of him. Half of her face reached his view, she shook her head. Obliging to her gesture, Huey took a step back. Gwen walked towards the black man, her face unexpectedly warm and gentle.

She bowed to him, "Its good to see you again Bushido-Kun".

"Bushido-what the"? Riley interjected while a large chunk of mustard greens was still in his mouth.

"Its just an affectionate term for a male," Angela explained, "its Japanese".

Riely shrugged and began to terroize his food once again. In return Bushido Brown bowed as well. He walked to Gwen, picked her up, and hugged her sweetly.

"Its been awhile Gwen-chan".

He put her down, he smiled a little. He looked at the surroudnings. Gwen went back to her side by Huey, he watched him carefully. It wasn't every day that the legendary Bushido Brown would walk into somebody's home and show affection. A-F-F-E-C-T-I-O-N. Yes, it was pretty out of the ordinary to see this side of a professional assassin. Yes, a world-renowned professional assassin hugging a woman and a child was not in the book of killers.

"You shouldn't worry so much," Gwen told Huey as she ate her mustard greens.

"Bushido Brown is in your house, why the Hell shouldn't I be worried"?

She plopped another forkful of mustard greens mixed with saltmeat into her mouth, she chewed.

"Because," she swallowed, "he's my cousin".

Riley choked on his cornbread, Huey spit out his greens. Gwen drunk some water, stared at them like nothing had happened.

"what the Hell, why didn't you tell us this before"!! Riley snapped at her, "don't you know who Bushido Brown is"!?

"Um...yeah, he's my cousin".

"Then why didn't you tell us," Huey inquired.

"You didn't ask," she simply stated, "I don't get it, when something surprising happens on my case, you expect to already know".

The brothers looked at each other, then at her, "Uh...YEAH"!!

Gwen chuckled as water went down her throat. She grabbed a napkin near by, laughing hysetrically into it. Both brothers looked at each other again, they frowned. Gwen continued to laugh, this was funny to her. She usually didn't laugh at all.

"Its not funny, Gwen"!! Riley told her, "Someone could have gotten hurt...US"!!

She continued to laugh.

"Riley's right, Gwen," Huey entered the conversation, "this is serious".

Gwen's laughter couldn't be contained in that dainty little napkin any longer. She bust out of pure laughter, spilling her glass of water. Both Huey and Riley were upset by her behavior, and for some reason didn't mind the fact that she was laughing at all. Bushido and Angela sat in the living room.

"See that cousin," her voice filled with hope, "she's laughing".

"She's never laughed before"?

"No, not even as an infant, this is the first time I ever heard her laugh".

"Its a beautiful sound".

"Yes, yes it is," her voice small, "but that is not the reason you have visited us, my cousin".

Bushido nodded. His face returned back to its former hardness, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a brown folder.

"What's this"? She looked at the folder, a shaken fear in her eyes.

"It's the rates from this year's sales, Mistress".

"Get that away from me," she hissed, "I no longer do that".

"I know that," Bushido explained, "but they don't".

"You can't just leave the group expecting to start anew," he went on, "they will find you".

"That doesn't matter to me," she clenched her fists, "if Gwen is safe, then it doesn't matter".

"If they catch up to you," Bushido concluded, "Gwen will also be targeted".

Angela bit her lip, what he had said was true. If she did stay, and did not return, Gwen would be in awful danger. That was the last thing she wanted. Losing her only daughter, what kind of person would she be then? Yes, she was far from a noble person, but Gwen was her child her "life". Without that life, how would she be able to go on? It would be impossible for her.

"How do you know all this, Bushido"? She asked.

"I had went to Japan for a vacation, instead I had found this out".

"Who told you," her voice getting darking.

"I have sources, they revealed that everything that you had work so hard for is beginning to crumble".

"Is that so"?

"Mistress, without your guidance and leadership, they will be nothing left, and without you they will eventually become desperate".

"They're already desperate, they'll just begin to search for me".

"Bushido, its been good to see you again...it really has, but I need time to think over the predicament that has befallen of me".

Bushido raised his eyebrows. He lowered his head, and looked back up at her. Beauty. That cold, dark beauty. Beauty that could possibly kill a man on impact, such a significant weapon indeed. She clutched onto the arms of the chair, leaned her head back and sighed.

"I have now endangered my loved ones, and because of this I have only a limited time to be with them".

"That way you put it..."

"The way I put it is the truth, the sad, pathetic truth Bushido".

She crossed her legs like a business woman. She took a cigarette and a lighter from her pocket, set it to light. She puffed rings of smoke from her puffy lips, a drunken stare on her face. Then putting the lighter on a nearby stool, she leaned forward. Her eyes gaze upon the glass table beneath her.

"I killed that man for her".

"Yes Mistress".

"I've done a lot of bad things, and I'll do a lot more for her sake".

"Dammit, get me a wine bottle Bushido, please"?

She pointed to the large cuboard that held most of the alcoholic beverages in the home. Bushido listened to the command and reached for the red wine bottle (her favorite).

"I may have to kill some more, even the top bosses".

"It would be quite deadly if you did".

"Stop bullshiting honey, I'm going to Hell anyways when I die". She opened the bottle and begin to drink recklessly, "Once I've done them in, why not take one last drink of sake before I kiss this world good-bye".

Bushido watched her intently. She drunk her wine quickly and smoothly. Planting the wine bottle on the glass table, she leaned back in the chair. It was all coming back to her, a life that was hidden in the past. There were many questions to be answered, she had all the answers. She didn't want to answer them, she didn't want anyone to know the truth. Gwen. It was all for her, that child of hers. It probably wasn't enough for her redemption, but it would protect her child. The things a mother would do for her child.

"No matter what," she breathed, "I will protect her".

Bushido nodded. Sensing that his time here was done, he stood above the young woman and bowed to her. Angela kept her cool composure, fear and anger overwhelming her. She wanted to hit something...badly. She wanted to curse the whole world for doing this to her? There was no way for her to live the life she wanted to. That was the price for her selfish acts in the past, this was her punishment. A painful punishment indeed, but it was the way how the world worked. She looked away from Bushido.

"You came to us from Asia," she said softly, "such an arrogant fool at the time, believing you would become the best fighter".

"I did didn't become one," he asked in a joking tone, "if it is by your standards, then it is an insult".

"I'm not insulting you legendary Bushido Brown," she joked, "bodyguard of Oprah".

He blushed.

"You may not be my cousin by blood," she stated softly, "but you'll always be my little brother". She got from her seat and kissed him on the cheek.

Blushing madly, Bushido shook his head and cleared his throat. (Yeah, he has his male tendencies to get flustered)

"You need to be careful," his attitude resuming its present state, "you need to make a choice very soon".

"I have no doubt what my choice will be," she said sweetly, "you don't need to worry".

They walked together from the living room back into the room that she had first opened the door to let them in. She stood infront of him with a sweet expression, all that "boss business" sinking away. He looked at her, her facial features. Her caramel skin, her obvious vietnamnese looks, but her distinct African-American features. He loved her so, and she knew it. A relationship that was sadly not meant to be, he hugged her. A gentle, tight hug that would have lasted for years, if not for the circumstances. The feel of her warm breath against his skin, her soft hands wrapped around him, he didn't want to let go.

"I'll see you soon," she told him softly after letting go, "Little Brown".

He caressed her cheek and told her one thing that remained with them both, "Take care of her".

He left.

Angela stood in the doorway, the night sky showing the consellations in heaven. Sighing, she closed the door, looked around the house. Caressing the smooth wood of the walls, the talbles. Walking through her favorite room, the living room, seeing the crystal figurines that had once belonged to her mother. The antiques of a past age, a past era, she lied on the couch. The smooth feeling of it, bringing back to many memories of her happy childhood. It all reminding her of the pathetic path she chose in life.

Taking adavantage of such a promising life has always been a beautiful thing.

* * *

_My mom always tells me when you got something good take advantage. Now, I'm not saying to do that for every single thing, maybe the little things. So Angela had a promising life, then she screwed it up, wonder how? You'll find out, sooner or later._


	12. Baka

_Chapter 12! I've been a lil late, but school bout to start and all...gotta find my things. The good thing is that it won't be as hard as 1st semester, but then i'll be taking spring testing...ugh._

_No time to worry for that right now: here's chapter 12 and have fun!_

* * *

The Freeman brothers slept in the guest room that night. Robert returned home early that morning, he was quite happy that he hadn't seen his house in shambles, or that his boys didn't try to kill each other. Surprisingly, the slept peacefully and didn't make a sound the whole night. The question is...why? A good reason to explain this is what occured after Bushido's departure:

"Momo, you're home, how is Mr. Freeman"? Angela was washing dishes in the kitchen when she heard the door slam, only one person was allowed to do that.

"That stupid ass nigga will live," she sat at the kitchen table, "he'll be staying over night thought".

"I should go tell the boys," Angela dried a dish, "they're up playing playstation with Gwen".

Rosetta grabbed a small glass and some vodka out of the fridge. She placed the large bottle beside the small glass and poured it in. Angela had paused from cleaning and watched intently at what her grandmother was doing. She felt a little bit uneasy with the drinking. The fact that Rosetta hadn't drunk any hard stuff in over 50 years. It was quite out of the ordinary to see her drinking.

"Hold were you when Willene died," she gulped down one drink. Her eyes becoming glassy with each drink.

"23, I was 23 when my mother passed," Angela lowered her head, "she looked so content with her life".

Rosetta took another drink, "Yes, 23 years old, Gwendolyn was three years old, too young to remember her".

"Why are you saying all this"?

"A parent expects not to outlive their children, I lived on to see your mother, your aunt get married and have children..."

"I've been awaiting death since I turned 90, when will it be my time"!!

She slammed the bottle on the table, "I want to be with Twine, Willene...why can't I"?

Angela went to her grandmother's aid, "Momo, are you lonely"?

Her words stung to her. Rosetta covered her face with her hands, age becoming of her. At this time, you could really tell that she was 94 year old woman, the sadness in her eyes could reveal so much. She shook her head.

"I'm angry, but happy," she caressed her granddaughter's cheek, "you're the only one is the family who will accept their fate humbly".

"I have no choice Rosetta," Angela chuckled, "I'm stuck either way".

Both women chuckled, happiness that had entered the home, happiness that was somehow vacant for many years. Rosetta embraced her granddaughter, and Angela happily returned the hug. She sat in a chair beside Rosetta and grabbed her bottle, and drunk it from there. Yes, they were strong drinkers.

"You shouldn't drink like that," Rosetta laughed, "you might get drunk".

"Momo," Angela gave her a look, "I've been doing this since I was 13".

"Damn straight," Rosetta laughed, "you get is from yo mo"!

The two women continued to laugh downstairs, but upstairs there was a different party going on. Huey, Riley, and Gwen found it entertaining to just chill and do nothing. Gwen had set up the inflatable bed on the floor right infront of the televison. Both brothers were playing Mortal Kombat, Huey winning. Riley was getting annoyed with his brother always winning games, especially when they weren't using their own console.

"Dammit, you a gay ass nigga," Riley struggled as controlled his game controller.

"You just saying that because I'm beating your sorry ass," Huey retorted, "you could never play Mortal Kombat like me".

Gwen lied on her bed, watching the Freeman brothers duke it out on Mortal Kombat. She really didn't care what they were doing, they didn't even ask to use her Playstation 3. After eating, they all went into her bedroom, Riley started looking around for something to do.

BEFORE:

"Eh, what you got to do in this joint,"?

"What do you do at your house," Gwen asked, "hold on...don't answer that, I already know".

"Then you kno we gots to do something, NOW".

Gwen crossed her arms, glaring at Riley. Riley only frowned, not caring if she got mad. How bad could this situation get? Due to both of their attitudes: Riley being a hot-tempered gangsta in the making, and Gwen being a hot-tempered possibly a killer in the making, who knows? The point is: that two people who are both hot-tempered and are capable of beating anyone's ass can be a bad thing. Huey just shrugged, going to the bookcase that was by the closet door.

"Look, you dirty ass bitch, I don't have time for this," Riley snapped, "I should have stayed home if you was going to be some bitch-hold on yo ass is always bitchy"!!

Gwen sighed. Obviously, this boy didn't listen to reason, at all. Her regular frown deepened, her fists clenched. Then she did it, like she always did. After all this time, Riley still didn't realize the unlimited rage that was held within Gwen's small body.

"You little," Gwen hissed as she punched him in the face, "bitch".

Riley was knocked straight from the bedroom, he back hitting the wall. It was quite similar to their first meeting, except she didn't stop there. Gwen ran from that room and was heading straight towards him. In quick reaction, Riley moved out of the way before a slamming foot made impact with the wall, leaving a large hole.

"Dammit," Riley hissed, "crazy as a motherf"!!

She wasn't done yet. With her head lowered, Gwen looked a little...psychotic. Her hair was in a traditonal Ox Horn design, she was wearing a Chinese Qipao (Chinese dresses that are famously seen), the color black. Her head was turned to the side, her fist still clenched.

_In pure Japanese accent: "I will teach you how to respect others, boy"_. Her voice colder than any other, _"Even if I have to beat you, you will at the least respect ME"._

She turned her head so her cold hazel/icy blue eyes pierced into Riley. She walked quietly to him; he was trying to find an exit, any way to get out of his predicament. Her footsteps where light, her anger was at a moderate level. All Riley could do was take his licks like a gangsta.

IN THE BEDROOM:

"Kokoro," Huey said aloud, "Natsume Soseki".

Huey was never the one to pay much attention when Gwen became upset by Riley's words. The best way to solve the problem is for Riley to understand his mistakes and correct them. And if that meant for Gwen to beat the shit out of him, he didn't mind. As her hits were much stronger than his own and his grandfather, Riley had a rough awakening.

"Beloved," he read to himself, "Toni Morrison".

Despite her cold ways, Gwen did have an exquisite set of books in her hands. There wasn't much, but a few that directly caught his eye. She even had some Japanese manga. He chuckled when he found one particular one: Dragonball Z.

"Seems she's not as crazy as we thought," Huey thought, "but".

Yakuza

_What is yakuza? Does it have to deal with Angela's role? Or maybe it deals with Gwen? There is a possibilty that yakuza deals with both of them, as a whole. If I do find the meaning and reach the conclusion, I can never reveal it. For if I do, there could be punishments not only for me, but the ones that are close to me._

"Help," Riley crawled into the doorframe, "me". But he couldn't muster another word for Gwen grabbed upon his ankle and dragged him for more "Lessons" in her eyes.

Huey placed to book back to its rightful place, he went into the hallway to see what was going on. Gwen held Riley by his shirt, her fists still clenched, her eyes out for the kill. Then she threw him down to the cold hard wooden floor, and said to him...in English.

"Go ahead, be a dumbass," she spat, "but if you do, I will not hold back on your pathetic ass".

AFTERMATH:

Gwen proudle nodded to herself as the two of them played the game. Yes, Riley was a mess, bruises mainly on his legs and arms. Scratches on his face and a giant bruise on his back. Angela had to check him out, but found nothing serious.

"Compared to what she usually does to her opponents," Rosetta cracked a smile, "you were lucky dumbass".

"Momo," Angela said, "you shouldn't tease him".

"It seems that you're going to be in pain for a bit, but not long," she smiled again, "now go along".

Riley wasn't the happiest person, but decided that it would be best if he just played the damn game that she had set up and shut up. Is it really that hard to just listen? Listening is so vital these day, anything can happen if you don't listen. You can get shot, beat, killed: in Riley's case get the sh! beat out of him.

Then Rosetta was there, and if Gwen was capable of doing that to him...think about what Rosetta would do? It wouldn't be a pretty sight at all, no no no. It was never a pretty sight when it dealt with Rosetta, take a look a Granddad. He use to be a decent man, before he met Rosetta. She traumitized him, scarred him for life, gave him a lil lil somethin too...which he loved/ regretted at the same time. Wait...

"Look," Gwen exited from taking her bath, "I don't know what time you guys get off, but its time for yall get your asses off my game".

"Hold on," Riley still focused, "I'm almost done".

Gwen folded her arms and said harshly, "Get ya ass off the game NOW".

Huey and Riley looked at each other, then at Gwen. Then they looked at the game they were playing, then back at Gwen, they shut the game off.

"Rosetta got your clothes downstairs from your house," Gwen informed, "make sure you take your baths".

"Or what," Riley asked.

Gwen shot him a look that said "You should already know". Huey nudged him and gestured him to get downstairs. Because even Huey didn't want to end up like his brother; he was straight mess from what happened. They silently obeyed Gwen and met up with her grandmother downstairs.

"Don't worry," Rosetta reassured them, "Robert will be back by early morning, he ain't dead".

"Are you sure," Huey pressured, "you're kind of..."

"Crazy," Rosetta joked, "of course I'm crazy, what kind of Texan woman would I be if I wasn't"?

"I didn't know you're from Texas," Huey replied in a shock manner.

"Orange, Texas," Rosetta replied, "left after having my second daughter, Marion".

The boys took their clothes and changed in the bathroom that came with the guest room.

"Yo Huey," Riley got in his bed (2 beds in the room), "what you think of Gwen"?

Huey grabbed a book (from Gwen's room) and began to read it, "Why do you ask"?

"Cuz, I think something up with her," Riley asked, "she crazy".

_Um...after your grandfather was nearly killed by her grandmother, it would be suspected that Gwen would be possibly be a lil crazy._

"Nothing is up with her," his brother replied, "go to bed".

"Yeah," Riley shot back, "how does she know all that fighting stuff-no girl down here knows that kind of stuff"?

"Because she isn't from here, she's from Lousisana," Huey pointed out.

"That's a piece of bull, she was speaking a whole different language back there".

"She had already told us that she Afro-Asian, she's part Japanese".

"What else"?

"Vietnamese too".

"Whatever nigga," Riley yawned, "you the one who didn't like her at first".

Huey was going to reply (harshly) to his brother's words, but by time he looked up, Riley was already asleep. What he said was true, he didn't like Gwen at first. In a way, he still doesn't like her, but warmed up to her considerably. Unlike Jazmine and Cindy, he actualy enjoyed her company. He would never admit it though. Another thing that seperated Gwen from the others...a hidden pain inside of her. It wasn't like "Hey I'm burning inside my soul"!! It was mellowed, only a few specs of this and that shown throught out time.

Putting the book on the small desk that a small lamp decorated in some sort of kanji, Huey lied back, but did not sleep.

_All of this is happening so quickly. I'm only ten years old, this shit shouldn't be happenin to a ten year old. What about Gwen? I know she been up with worse stuff than myself, man this is some bullshit._

**THE NEXT DAY:**

"Damn," Caesar teased, "you got it worse than Huey"!

That morning, Robert sent some clothes for the boys (including toothbrush) and locked all the doors. When Caesar came over to visit Huey, all Robert had to do was point next door. It wasn't hard to figure out. Being Caesar (who we all love) he had to go on about Riley's big ass bruise on his left cheek.

"Shut up nigga," Riley snapped, "this ain't nothing".

"Nothin," Caesar began cracking up, "didn't Huey say that she dragged you DRAGGED you by your ankles". He dropped down on the floor...laughing. It was that funny.

Huey and Gwen sat on the couch, watching televsion. Particularly the news, coincidentally this is what came up.

**ANCHORWOMAN: **Today in Tokyo, Japan legendary Drug Dealer Julius Yadamoto was found dead today at Tokyo Airport at 6:00 p.m. (our time). He was found in the bathroom, an apparent gun shot wound to the head...he was dead on the spot.

**ANCHORMAN: **It was revealed that he was holding unto over 120 lbs of crack cocaine. He was wanted in both the U.S. and Japan for multiple murders and his infamous drug smugglers.

"Pity," Gwen watched the tv, "real pity".

Huey cocked an eyebrow, "What's that suppose to mean".

Gwen shrugged, "Just a pity...that's all".

_Something to deal with Yakuza._

"Nigga quit it," Riley threw his shoe at Caesar, "it ain't funny"!!

Caesar continued to laugh. He was now on his back, his body in fetal position. Riley was fuming, he clenched his fists, but he couldn't attack. It wasn't from his injuries. He knew that Caesar could kick his ass right then and there, and because of his injuries he wouldn't be able to get one lick on his tail. Huey shook his head.

Gwen watched Riley keep on yelling at Caesar, Caesar continuoulsy laughing...

"Bakas".

* * *

_Baka means "idiot" in Japanese...I think._

_It took me a while to do this one...and I think its my longest one yet._

_Question: If someone has to die later on in this fic, who should die... Put them in a traumatic setting, yeah. _

_Thanks for reading and please review, and thanks for that!_


	13. Obsession

_Here we are, chapter 13! Been doing a lot of school work, report cards coming out soon...hope i did well. _

_Hope you guys enjoyed "Not His". Did it cuz i knew i wouldn't be back for some bit, but i thank u all who have read and reviewed this story and all the others. _

_Have fun and don't forget to review!!_

* * *

"What's Yakuza," Caesar asked.

"How the Hell should I know," Huey hastily shot back, "that's why I'm searching".

Caesar shrugged, ignoring the harsh tone that Huey gave him. "If all she she ya was that, why worry about it"?

Huey sat at the computer, going to Google to search on the word _Yakuza. _In response to his friend's words, Huey swiftly turned the chair with wheels straight to him. He crossed his arms, annoyance evident on his features. It could only be Caesar who could annoy him like that and not get his ass beat. (seriously, would we want that to happen-no) Caesar did make a point there, a very good one indeed.

The dread-locked boy grinned, "Come on Freeman, it can't be that serious".

"Her mom knew Luna," Huey turned away from him, "Angela knew a woman that was so dangerous to others, she was threat to herself".

Caesar lied on Huey's bed, playing with a nearby basketball. The orange sphere went up and down, up and down. At the corner of his eye, he could see Huey's aggravated expression. Sighing, he dropped the ball unto the floor, and went to the computer. Carelessly pushed the Afro-Revolutionist to the side and grabbed onto the mouse. He simply hummed a sweet tune by the late Phyllis Hyman as the white arrow on the monitor went to the "X" button on the Google website. Click.

"Why the Hell did you do that," Huey snapped. He got off his chair and fiercely (not too hard) pushed Caesar out of the way.

"Ya need to stop playing," he went on, "that ain't funny".

Dusting himself off, Caesar just smiled. "Tsk, tsk, tsk". "You telling me to stop, boy please, you the one who needs to stop".

"I don't know what you're talking about".

"This," Caesar explained, "its been nearly six months since the Slaughter family moved in". "Yeah I know, they ain't the sweetest or the most normal family, but ya need to lay off ". "It does give you a lot of reason to research on them, but still...that ain't yo place to do". "They haven't caused any problems to Woodcrest, and dammit boy...get off they case"!! "I'm sure if Gwen beat ya ass for wanting to know some stuff about her ma, then yeah...they have something to hide, but dude let them be"!!!

He blinked. His eyes were obviously larger than their regular size. His hands clenched the arms of the chair that he was sitting in again, the bolts that held them together being heard. He glared at Caesar, that infamous glare that made even grown men shake, he was pissed. For the simple reason, Caesar right, and he was very right...hit the mark. Huey had become slighly obsessed with the Slaughter family, especially when Rosetta tried to kill Granddad on first seeing him. That gave him enough reason, right? He couldn't deny Caesar's point, he just couldn't deny to himself.

Huey has always been to point out the "unusual suspects". It wasn't that hard to do, but the Slaughter family somehow fit right into Woodcrest. There was no lying in saying that they weren't abnormal, but no one decided upon themselves to investigate upon it...only Huey. And now that he began to think about it, he didn't know why he was doing it. It wasn't for Granddad, for he and Rosetta were on a balanced level, and he was damn sure it wasn't for Riley...he actually enjoyed seeing Gwen beat the shit out of him, so why?

"Look," Caesar told him in a gentler tone, "you can do whateva the Hell you want...just don't go crazy wit it, okay Freeman"?

"Yeah. I'll keep that in mind".

Caesar turned from Huey and exit the room. He closed the door softly, raising his head when he heard the television on. Riley was with Ed and Rummy today, probably causing chaos as we speak. Granddad and Rosetta went on some thing with each other. In reality, it was a counseling meeting that Roslyn and Angela had decided on when the two elders had first met up with each other. So if those two weren't home at the time, who could be possibly be home?

"Welcome Caesar," Gwen said casually.

"Why are you welcoming me," Caesar asked dumbfounded, "you don't live here".

"I can't answer that," she pushed her fork into some food.

"What are you eating, is that cornbread dressing"?

"Yes, my grandmother decided to cook before her session, I took some".

Caesar walked to the couch that Gwen was sitting on. He sat by her, and couldn't understand one damn thing. He noticed whenever she visited the Freeman household, both Huey and Riley would be on opposite sides of the room. Riley would be to the right, Huey on the left, it didn't make any sense to him. It didn't seem that one girl could create so much tension in one household. Whenever Caesar would sit by Gwen, it was as if he was sitting by Jazmine or Cindy, what was the big deal?

"I guess you believe that I have gotten Huey Freeman obsessed over my family heritage," she said out of the blue.

"How...how," Caesar stuttered, "how did you know that"?

Gwen pointed her fork to the ceiling, "You guys weren't discreet enough, you should be though".

He blushed, "Yeah, sorry about that".

"No need for apologies, just get off what's on your mind".

One reason why Caesar can't understand why the Freeman boys are so tense around her. "Look that word you gave Huey, is it for real"?

"It is a real word, and its very interesting as well".

"So why give it to him"?

"Simple answer...to occupy him, having him becoming intruiged by my family was entirely unintentional".

"To occupy him, are you saying that you're leading Huey on some damn goose chase," Caesar hissed.

Not caring wether he got upset or not, Gwen ate another fork ful of cornbread dressing. She chewed it carefully, staring at Caesar at the same time. He clenched his fists, and his temper was steadily rising. He knew she could be a little b-word, but come on.

After finally swallowing her food, "If I didn't...he would become a burden, which he already is...a larger burden would be more specific".

"And..."

"And, if Huey does find out what the meaning of Yakuza is...revelations will be finally revealed".

"What if he doesn't," Caesar leaned in, "Huey can't always find the answer to everything".

"I don't expect him to," her gaze cast upon him, "it would be better off if he didn't find out...for all of us".

Caesar didn't reply to that. Once again, Gwen had made a subtle point. Maybe if Huey did someday find out the truth, bad things may happen. But if Gwen knew that why did she even bother to tell him? It wasn't fair to anybody, not even Gwen herself. Caesar scooted away from her, unable to say anything else. It would be best off...if Huey didn't find out the meaning. Yet, at the same time Caesar had this feeling. It wasn't a good feeling, an omen to be precise, he felt sick...and he didn't know why.

"You shouldn't worry so much," Gwen told him, "I doubt he'll find out".

"Yeah," he said soberly, "I know".

He wanted to say more. He wanted to understand more, like Huey. Then he realized why Huey was so into this thing; Gwen was like a puzzle. A very broad puzzle that no one has or probably never will solve. Huey was daring himself (not knowing) to find out the truth, to see what would happen if this puzzle was solved. He didn't know what would happen, the future so unsure and vacant in Gwen's case, but if they didn't try they would never know.

While he was pondering the whole concept, Gwen had gotten off the couch and headed to the door. Unaware of the knocks that were coming from the door, Caesar just sat on the couch...still wondering. Gwen walked softly to the door and opened it. It was Cindy and Jazmine, both had worried expressions.

"What's wrong with you," Gwen asked.

"Its Riley," Cindy replied, "he, Ed, and Rummy are in big trouble".

"How do you know that"?

"Ed told us their plan for today...to kidnap Oprah," Cindy answered, "it won't end very well".

Gwen leaned on the doorframe, her arms crossed. "Oh really, didn't they try this before"?

"Yes, yes they did".

The three girls looked up from where the voice was heard. He stood in the middle of the stairs, his face partially hidden in the darkness. His large fro was evident, his anger at an extreme level.

"Riley," he hissed, "you are dead".

Huey walked to the couch where his friend, Caesar, sat. He tapped him on the shoulder, and didn't say anything at first. Caesar looked into Huey's eyes, and already knew that it was about Riley. He got up from the couch and followed Huey outside the door, the two boys turned to Gwen. They both gave her this blank stare, as if telling her that she had to come. That there was no way to get out of this, she sighed.

"It appears," she said casually, "I have to go".

Caesar smiled, "Yep, it doesn't matter who you are, where you come from-you're one of us now".

Huey, who was infront of Caesar, stopped and faced her. They nearly had the same mind, so close to it. Despite their different backgrounds, they had this mutual respect, this mutual relationship for each other. She stared at him, his face so hard and cold...just like hers. Both have their own reasons to be that way, to ridicule the world on its present state. She clenched her fists, closed the door, and walked outside. Jazmine and Cindy, who were still there, decided to follow them, to which they did not object. Maybe Caesar was right.

Gwen smirked to herself, "Riley better make sure that I don't find him first".

_One of the Boondocks crew._

_

* * *

Damn. So much friggin school work..._

This one has to deal with Gwen's place in the group...what do you think? I like it when Caesar scolded Huey for being so into the Slaughter family, shows Caesar ain't afraid to tell what he see!

Yep, he one of my favs, down to earth boy. Hope you guys enjoyed yourselves, and plz review to tell me what ya think.

Question: Wonder why Riley wants to kidnap Oprah again...will he exceed!!!? Who knows...but i do! 


	14. Change

**When I first thought of this chapter i was like "okay, this will describe Riley's plan". But when i got down to it...the plot changed. It went into deeper depth than expected, meaning that the story is getting close.**

**yes, close-to the end, possibly, but i kno i have the ending straight. sadly, i'm tryin to get 2 chapter by time the weekend is over (not likely). the second half of school is harder than the first...**

**oh well, here is ch 14, hope u guys have fun readin this. plz review-any review will be appreciated!!**

* * *

"Ed," Riley growled, "hurry yo cracka ass up"!!

It hadn't been long since they had planned this. It didn't even take them that long, and this time they were going to get it right. In the early morning, Riley had packed all the need equipment for their mission. He even secured all the other supplies so that Huey wouldn't catch him. Not even Riley could deal with another "daily" beating by his older brother, and the thought of Gwen finding out scared the living daylights out of him. Even so, he ignored this evident fear, for the sake of the mission.

Using duffle bags, Riley carried the equipment from the house and rode his bike to Ed's mansion. Fortunately, Rummy was being smart for a freakin surprise and decided to come early. After gaining access into the mansion, Riley immediately met up with his homies and they began to plan:

"Look yall niggas," Rummy yelled, "we gots to do this shit right"!!!

"Yea," Riley revealed the blueprints on a wooden table, "don't want Huey or Gwen finding out".

"Who the f#$ yo's talking bout," Ed said with half his mouth filled with liquor.

"Gwen is this new girl," Riley looked up at Ed and Rummy, "don't mess wit her-don't go near her-stay the f$# away from her crazy bitch ass"!!

The look he gave them was serious...well serious for Riley. Both the crazy ass white boys stared at each other and then back at Riley, then shrugged. Riley scoffed at their dumbness, knowing full and well when Gwen found out all Hell would break lose. From personal expierence, Riley knew incredible details on how vicious Gwendolyn could truly be. It would be a terrible, terrible, terrible site.

"Nigga please," Ed leaned his lazy ass on a leather chair, "no lil gal can touch us".

"Damn straight," his partner in crime, "yo betta recognize"!!

Riley shook his head. It was quite obvious that this wouldn't end well. _Lets be real folks, has it ever been a time when Riley actually won? Lets think on it a bit...okay you be the judge of that. Sorry to get off topic a bit, continue with the story._

Ed and Rummy were both holding two giant jugs of some kind of hard liquor. They drunk it recklessly, and somehow they were still capable of basic motor skills (they physical body as well). Slamming both glass bottles that broke easily upon impact with the hard wooden table, they stood tall. Grabbing there multiple guns, they bullet-proof vests, and anything else that mattered in their puny brains...they set off.

"Fa real," Riley muttered, "this shit betta go down straight". Should've known better.

The five kids walked all the way to the Wunclear Mansion in the backside of Woodcrest. Huey and Gwen in the front, while Caesar stood in the back with the girls. The tension that swelled around the two were up on the scales, no one said a word. Huey had stuffed his hands into his pockets, and Gwen walked on with no expression. Caesar could feel that something bad was gonna go down...he just knew it. The two girls just exchanged looks of puzzlement because they were really confused of the events that were taking place.

"Um...what's really going on," Jazmine pushed in the middle of the two leaders, "is Riley going to do someting bad"?

"He's working with Ed and Rummy," Gwen said sharply.

"To attempt to kidnap Oprah once again," Huey went on.

There dark glares turn to her.

"Of course its a bad thing".

Jazmine, who was a little shaken by their hard words, took a few steps back from the two. Anger was defintely in the middle, and the source of it was unknown. The possibilty of the discussion that Caesar and Gwen had earlier was the most likely. Even so, this did not stop the two from conversating in the most normal of ways.

"What was the reason for their first attempt," Gwen asked aloud, "it didn't work out, correct"?

"Yeah, I tried to stop me but I was defeated by Bushido Brown".

"True...so what happened"?

"Ed and Rummy were idiots and kidnapped Bill Cosby instead, he had gotten annoying so they brought him back".

"If that is so," Gwen realized, "what is the reason for this one"?

Huey did not have an answer for that. The reason for the first attempt was to gain control of all the females of the world and to take over the world in the process. Quite juvenille, but considering it was Riley, Ed, and Rummy it shouldn't have been too surprising. Knowing that it was an utter failure, what would be the reason for the trio to do it again. There had to be some plot in the works, why would they even try?

"Oprah is doing another show here," Caesar interjected, "the topic is her book club".

"Book Club"? Jazmine asked, "Oprah has a book club"?

"Gurl," Cindy appeared shock, "everyone knows Oprah has a book club-duh".

Only listening to Caesar's words, Huey and Gwen pondered on any theory. Sadly, no theory pondered into their minds, and they were left at that state until they made it to the Wunclear Mansion.

It was indeed the regular mansion. White as the White House itself, the regular nice lawn, the Hispanics who wonderfully decorated the gardens, and Uncle Ruckus. Somehow Ed Wunclear the First decided to give the crazy self-hating, racist man another chance at securtiy. Bad for the five children, Ruckus showed no mercy. With his regular "security" uniform, Ruckus drunk his hard, cheap liquour and did not approve of the presence of two African-American boys and an Afro-Asian breed. Jazmine, being a mulatto had suffered only half of his wrath. There is no need to describe Cindy's treatment.

"Oh Lawdy Lawd, here comes the black monkees and their asian monkee friend"!!

"Don't, don't touch me with ya infected hands, ya ugly,disgusting, monstas"!!

The three children just stared indifferently at Ruckus' rants. They had gotten so use to it, it didn't even phase them (especially for Gwen).

"Excuse me Mr. (_no good fat nigga who got no real friends and worships the white man who would rather barbecue yo as and burn yo soul than actually care for yo stupid ass)_ Ruckus, is Ed and Rummy home at this present time," Gwen approached the obese man in her most "fakest sweetest" voice.

"Oh, yo must be one of those smarty smart Afro-Asian monkees," Ruckus hissed, spit flying in most directions, all five to a step back.

She didn't reply, she only waited for his next remakr.

"Well," Ruckus went up in her face, "it looks like you ain't got nothin to say-thinkin cuz yo part Asian u think yo so smart"!!

"Well ya ain't"!! He snapped. "The white man probably taught yall monstas how to read, write, and even Kung-fu"!!

"Yall just like those negro-good fa nothings, dumb fools who the white man had to give up all his precious time to teach"!!

Ruckus had found Gwen to be a unique specimen. She simply stood with her hands folded behind her back, just waiting for more. She didn't give him a smart response, or even ridicule him for his stupidity. Caesar, Cindy, and Jazmine just watched in awe as Gwen took these blow as easily as they came. Huey just stood not too far from her, knowing Gwen well enough by now...she didn't take crap from nobody. Whatever Gwen had in mind, she was going to execute it very soon.

"And then cuz those damn Japanese think so freakin smart rasin their damn kids to be ultimate weapons and geniuses, white kids can easily beat yo asses"!!

"Look at that healthy, lovley white girl behind you, she can take you down"!!!

Gwen stared indifferently at the man, "And, your point is"?

"What"?

"You give out these rants, but I'm positive if you ever went to any country within Asian...you would probably be dead by now".

"You're such a pathetic little man, despite your revolting size, just sick".

"Any person, white or not, has a right to be disgusted by your good for nothing, worthless, poor hygeine body...you make me sick".

"You little..."

"You little what, the men that I have met throughout my life...they can kill you in a milisecond, they have said such sadistic words to me, you can never match to me...scum".

Ruckus stared at the 9 and half girl in rage. NO ONE, no one had ever spoken to him in such a way. To make it even more disgraceful, she said it with no emotion. Her face was as still as stone, the words flew out like bullets that have gone through someone's weaken body. Gwen just didn't give a f$# about him, his face turned red. He went back into his little box and took out a stun gun, he was ready to hurt her...seriously.

"Gwen," Jazmine screamed, "get out of there"!

"Don't worry," Huey reassured the group, "she can handle this".

He was right. Ruckus returned and kneeled to Gwen's level. He waved the stun gun in her face as if he had the upper hand. A smirk had risen on his face, she continued to do nothing are say anything.

"Think ya so tough, ya lil sh," he hissed (spit still flying), "come on show me watch ya gonna do"!!

"Is this mandatory," she chuckled darkly, "beacause you wouldn't be able to handle it".

"Show me what ya ass got nigga"!!

She did. She did. Gwen immediatlely took out some pepper spray, and she did not hesitate to hit him with it in his messed up eyes. Ruckus shouted in pain, and grabbed onto his face. With that action, he dropped the stun gun, and Gwen retrieved it with ease. Out of the fury that was hidden within, Gwen did a low kicked and dropped Ruckus right on his back. She did a mid-air jump and landed straight in his gut. He screamed in pain.

"I suggest you go," while she beated him repeatedly, "this will take a while".

The two girls and Caesar nodded and went for the keys that were in the "security box" that was Ruckus' pride and joy.

"We got the keys," Caesar called out to Huey, "lets go"!

He shook his head, "She may need back-up, take care of Jazmine and Cindy".

Caesar bit his lip. The idea of leaving Huey behind was a heavy toll, but the idea alone-leaving him alone with Gwen was even heavier. It wasn't unusual to see them together with an adult, Riley, or Caesar around, but the thought of them "together" alone...it was kind of disturbing.

"Don't worry," Huey said as he watched Gwen put the stun gun between Ruckus' legs, "I'll be fine".

The three of them exchanged looks, but decided if two kids with high intelligene and deadly martial arts skills could handle some crazy person...it was Huey and Gwen. Nodding to both of them, Caesar opened the large gates to the Wunclear mansion and headed off. Huey continued to watch silently as Gwen began to twist Ruckus' limps in the most odd shapes...it was breath defying.

"Does it feel good," he smirked, "to let out some of that anger"?

In response to Huey's question, Gwen grabbed the poor, defeated Ruckus by the collar and dragged his nasty body to the box where he worked. Without any remorse, she slammed his head to the wooden door, many cracks being heard as the deed was done. She did it approximately, five times, and when she was finished she took a good look at her work. A large swollen lump only matched the dozen that covered the rest of his head. In some places on his arms the purple bruises began to appear.

_"This is what an Afro-Asian can do to your sorry ass". _She said in pure Japanese.

"Alright Mr. Freeman," she said to him in a smug way, "lets do what we have to do".

She kicked Ruckus harshly in the gut once more and turned to the opened gate. Huey followed her silently. The yard was larger than most yards in the neighborhood, they watched out for anyother security. The two went on when they realized that Ruckus was the only guard that actually took his job seriously. They passed several corners when they found the back door open. The two kids looked at each other, shrugged and went on in.

"This is," Gwen said, "noteworthy-is Ed that dumb to leave his back door open"?

"Yes, yes he is".

"We have to find the others-why didn't you go with them"?

"I believed that you would have needed help with Ruckus".

"You're underestimating me again, Freeman".

"No I'm not," "I'm just looking out for you".

"Sweet, but you were still underestimanting me".

The hallways within the mansion seemed smaller than expected. They were still extremely large, but for a mansion small. The two walked quietly around, opening doors to see if any of there comrades were around. They listened out for any person or thing while they walked. Yet, with the assurance that no thing was there, they couldn't help but feel anxious.

"Its quiet," Huey narrowed his eyes.

"Too quiet," Gwen agreed.

When children are adults in spirit, they can hear things that normal kids and adults can't. They feel things that other people just can't. Heighten senses can be one of those advantages, advantages that can save your life in dangerous times. For both kids quickly jumped to each side of the hallway as five men came from an open space in the ceiling. Huey watched in shock as each man dropped gracefully to the ground, not a sound was heard. They all wore black suits, much like the FBI, and their faces were hard as stone.

They were in a circle, each face showing extreme distaste to the two children. Panic had arisen in Huey, these men in black were out for business. If they were capable of capturing them, what happened to the others. He clenched his fists in anger, he shouldn't have stayed behind.

_He looks tense. I knew he should've gone ahead, he is regretting his actions. In this state, Huey will only attack out of anger and blindness. If that is so, I cannot let him continue with this path along with me. If that was so, he would be fatally wounded, or possibly killed. These men...they are not from this place, not this country._

_I want to know the truth. Why is this happening so quickly? Did mother...did something happen back there? If so, Mother will have to explain this all to me._

"Huey," Gwen shouted, "go ahead without me"!

"What, are you mad"!?

"No, you have to go on, find the others, I can handle this"!!

Huey glared at her. What the Hell was she thinking? There were five of them, five of them. Gwen wants to go on a solo mission, he wasn't sure about it. She saw this, and she smirked.

"I told you," she glowered, "to not underestimate me".

"I'm not".

"If that is so-then go".

Huey just stared at her. Gwen got into her fighting stance, ready to fight those men. There was no fear in her eyes, her body was in complete control. Huey stared in awe of her. Her dark brown hair was in its regular ox horns, she continued to wear her black Chinese dress, shoes to match. Her eyes were serious, she was serious, and those guys were ready for her.

"Just go," her voice barely above a whisper, "it'll all be okay".

Huey gritted his teeth, and turned his back to her as he ran away from the scene. Gwen smirked to herself, but that smirk soon disappeared as her attention drifted from Huey to the five men before her.

"It seems that you have come for different reasons," she told them, "is it about An"?

They stood in a circle. The only one who came out was apparently the leader. He was a tall man, about 5'9, dark hair, and Asian. He looked down at Gwen from behind his sunglasses that seemed inappropiate for they were inside of the mansion.

_"Of course it is," his voice surpassed Gwen's in coldness, "you are a smart child"._

_"I'm suppose to be," "I wasn't raised to be a fool"._

_"True," "you were trained at extremely high standards"._

_"Hai, but it now seems...you want to get rid of me"._

_"No my child, you are too special for that...An is our target"._

Huey's mind was racing. Who were those people, and was Gwen so calm about it? He really wanted to go back, but he had to think about the others. He called out there names frantically, afraid that those men had gotten to them first. Fortunately, he passed a door on the second floor, it opened. Three kids stepped out of it, all snickering.

"Damn," Caesar chuckled, "didn'n know Ed loved Build-A-Bear so much"!!

"I don't know," Jazmine replied sheepishly, "I thought it was cute that he named his teddy Thugalovin".

"Yeah right," Cindy crossed her arms, "real gangsta-I'm white and I even know that"!

Huey's eyes scanned them like crazy. He didn't even know what to say or do, he was kind of screwed.

"Yo Huey," Caesar noticed him, "wat's up"?

"Huey, are you okay"? Jazmine tapped his shoulder gently.

"I'm fine, did you see any people up here"? He asked frantically.

The trio stared at each other then back at Huey. They shook their heads.

"No," Cindy answered, "where is Gwen"?

"Some guys," Huey's eyes widened in fear, "they came-".

"Huey wait"!! Jazmine called out to him.

He didnt' hear her. He didn't hear anyone. She knew, Gwen knew. She was probably expecting this from the very beginning all connected to that word "Yakuza". It was a trick, she tricked him to get him away. He heard the others follow him quickly, he retraced his tracks, hoping to find her. When he finally did make it back, his breathing stopped.

"No".

_Gone. She's gone. How did she leave so fast? Where are the others, those men? Dammit, I have so many questions and I'm not getting any damn answers! She's the only one...Gwendolyn. Who are you, where did you come from, why? What's going on, ever since Bushido Brown came...three weeks ago. No, it has to deal with yakuza, once I find out the truth. Shit, there is no time! Time is slowly running out, time is dying and the truth still hasn't been revealed._

"Huey," Jazmine said softly, "what's going on"?

"I don't know," he shook his head, "I don't know".

**SOMEWHERE IN THE DARK AREAS OF WOODCREST:**

She wore a large black coat. Her hair was tied into a tight bun, the alley was her sanctuary. The text message had told her to come to this destination directly at 12:00 on the dot. It indeed was not a intimidating site to her; however, it was quite dangerous. Her heels clicked as she walked, a cat scurried from her path. The sweet face that was usually on her glowing face was replaced with a cold, dark character that seemed to do very vicious things. Once she made it to the back end a shady person wearing an outfit close to hers appeared.

In Vietnamese

_"It seems that you have arrived...as told"._

_"Of course, why wouldn't I"?_

_"You are infamously known for rejecting offers, but for some reason you always attend meetings that concern her"._

_"Of course I would, its my duty"._

_"Ah, so it was your duty back then to make that wretched deal"?_

_"No, but I do not regret that deal, the only thing that I regret..."_

_"Is her existence"?_

_"Silence, you're walking on thin ice, you don't want to end up like Yamamoto do you"?_

_The woman chuckled slightly, "Making threats to the only person you can truly trust right now...how unprepared you are"._

_"I don't make threats dear, I make promises-I keep promises"._

_The two woman stared at each other. One who was of the pure heritage, and the other containing only half. _

_"It seems, you haven't changed a bit"._

_"No, is that a problem"?_

_

* * *

_

**honestly, it was not intended to be that long.**

**seeking out inspirations for this fic: Kill Bill Vol I. yea, my fav character was Oren-Ishii half Chinese/Japanese breed. parents killed by the yakuza. she kicked some major ass, and dammit was i pissed when the bride killed her**

**(no offense to fans of the bride-the bride should die) she got her daughter, but poor nikki the daughter of vernita green who was brillantly played by vivica a. fox lost her mother because of the bride.**

**eh? got off topic, i give thanx out to all those who read and reviewed this work, its been fun-really fun-really really fun! uh-oh gotta go! bug-bye for now!**


	15. Her life

**Here it is...chapter 15 of L&H. it begins off with Gwen's perspective, but not revealing where she is.**

**I have a new fic in mind to: The Mulatoo Princess and the Gangsta Prince (jaz/riley). tell me if u like this idea. hold on, gettin over myself!**

**read and enjoy yourselves and i give thanx to all who have reveiwed!**

* * *

I can't.

I can't feel it. What I can't feel, I don't know. It could have been my entire body, that was incredibly numb. Fortunately, the drug that had forced into me did not affect my senses. My eyesight, ableit my eyes being barely open, were still capable of seeing a far away light in the distance. A dark light that was not from this world, it began to engulf me into nothingness. And yet, that nothingness began to form into something else, I could see it. I could remember.

Father.

I'm sure that you all have heard the famous saying "Your mother is your best friend". Does that go for all mothers?

Sadly, no.

If a mother was addicted some sort of drug, would or could she still be your best friend. I do not know the answer, I am not God. I hope that is true, in some small occassion that the smallest possibilty could happen. And yet, there are mothers who would give their children up for a few bucks. Beat their children for no apparent reason, are they still best friends? A mother who would have sex with some man to have his child, but leave only for the money. Is that a best friend?

Please, do not be offended. If you are not in a situation similar to mine, then you are heavily blessed. If you are, or somewhat close to it, I feel your pain. Pain that cannot be expressed in words, music, or anything else. Its the type of pain that is hidden inside, and sometimes we don't even know that it exists. When the realization finally comes, the pain inside hits you so hard you can't even breathe. Your life is reduced to small fragment of pieces of what you thought was real. It all dies within a second.

But more importantly.

If you continue to love your mother constantly, despite all her flaw and awful mistakes, then you are a better person than I.

If there is anyone who is truly to blame for my present predicament it would be both of my parents. Mother and Father have never been the "ideal" parents for any child, and I doubt that they ever will. Mother has attempted too late to settle for a "normal" life. What she has done in the past will not only collide with her present, but my future. Father was the one who conspired the deal between my mother, before the egg within my mother's uterus was ever fertilized. Before the fetus had even the chance to actually live.

My future was planned.

Despite this, my parents are needed for my mental health. I suppose that is true for most children, parents in a way do influence our future behavior and personality. In a way both their distinct personalities balance each other out...giving me peace in the mind.

Father: My father has been and will forever be known as a cunning, cool, devishily handsome, killer. His personality brings out the darker side of me. The sadist. I can be entirely unpredictable at times, my body fully taken over and my mind being lost in time. I would do things that I wouldn't even notice until the damage was done, and I not knowing how to handle it. Being partially sadist, I even enjoy to see people in pain...in some cases. The rage within me is released at full force, going on a slaughter of many people. Its like a one man army, and I'm the one man. Like war, no man, woman, elder, or child will even be spared by my wrath. I'm such a danger to everyone around me, I'm also at the cost of death.

Mother: Once a killer for hire, Pacifist (kind of), leader of the larges Yakuza in Japan, and possibly the world. For the time being, lets forget about that. Lets focus on the pacifist side...okay? Mother's personality and influence has given me the calm side. Compassionate at times and understaning dire conditions are given to me by my mother. I know we aren't on the best terms at the moment, but one way or another I want to be near her. Her presence give me that nerve...that nerve of happiness. Unlike my father, I can never be that way around him. With her, I can be free, and I don't care of her past.

However, that does not mean we are best friends or on good terms. Decent would be most reasonable.

I remember when I was six, my mother told me that she "needed" me. I never understood why she said that; she added that my father also "needed" and that I was not just a child of profit. To be honest, that did not reassure me...a child of profit. I have a question for you Angela, "Why do you even need me"?

Our relationship is quite evident, I am fond of my mother. I do as I am told, but my bond is stronger with my father. Which is highly wrong because of my father's cold personality and his deadly occupation. The last time I saw him i was seven years old, and he was upset. Not at me, no-my mother. I can't reveal all the information for I don't have much time, the day of resoultion is near. He never acknowledge me as his daughter I was his ward. Ironically, the last day I saw him his eyes were filled with anger, fury, and remorse. His last words to me was "Keep your head high and never let anyone show pity upon you" and a legendary katana built by the amazing Hattori Hanzo.

My godfather took it pretty hard by my departure.

Father trained me in Black Tiger Kung-Fu. Both of my parents were legend in the renowned martial art Bak Mei. Even stronger than the White Lotus fighting style. Father believed that training me at that level would be appropiate, and when I was older-go into ancient Shaolin martial arts. I often trained with him using wooden swords, but when I was six he forced me into using a real katana. I did get beaten...a lot, never serious.

Yes, my father was a very very bad person, but I still respect and love him. Mother is a different case, my love for is limited, but my admiration for her has no boundaries. I doubt my present views on her will remain this way.

My numb body was lifted into strong arms, I had lost. Beating four out of the five men was child's play, I did not expect the fifth one to drug me up while we were fighting. After noticing that I was incapable of fighting back, he lifted me up in his arms, and headed for a black mecedes. He gently put me into a sitting position, he was considerate enough to put the seat belt on, and the child lock as well. I didn't know what happened to the others, but that same man went into the driver's seat, he looked back at me using the rearview mirror.

"I apologize for this My Lady," I already knew who it was, "I am only doing my job".

I didn't reply to his words, what could I say-what could I do? No. I heard the engine come to life after a long while of not being used, the car leaving the estate. I'm sure that the others will be safe, they have what they came for. All I could do was go with the flow.

"Dammit Niggas," Riley hissed, "get yo asses together"!!

It was nearly one o' clock in the afternoon. They were suppose to have the mission wrapped up before two o' clock, they were being late. The mission was the same as the last one, kidnapp Oprah Winfrey, and be the most down thugs of all. (who has ever done that?) The difference...they were being paid for this one. There was some motivation for this particular heist, and the motivation was big enough for them to at least get the job done right.

Surprisingly, the security was much more lenient than their previous attempt.

"Hey Ed," Rummy asked his comrade, " 'at room we suppose to go to"?

"Studio 55".

"Why a studio-won't they be a lot of people"?

"Nigga-shut yo dumb ass up"!! "We get there when we get there"!!

"Damn," Riley thought, "should have stayed home".

The halls were deserted, no one was there. Pale white halls swam in their eyesights, and Ed was not having it.

"This is some bullshit"!! "Where the hell that f$# room at"!!

"Ed, ya need to calm down...we gonna do this," Rummy said gently.

Ed took a good look at his best friend and got all sentimental, "Yea man, but I want to make this stuff work out...ya kno".

"I get it, but we gots to have patience and tactics, ain't that right Riley"?

While those two fools were fussing and making up, Riley made an intresting discovery. On the right side, at the end of a hall, there was a grey plain door. Riley walked up to it and noticed the words "Studio" and the number "55". Yes, it was that obvious.

"Hey," Riley called out to them, "get ya gay asses ova here".

Ed and Rummy hugged and softly cried when Riley called them. Noticing that Riley was calling out to them, they instantly let go of each other, clearing their throats.

"Wat yo want," Ed pointed a gun to his temple, wondering what the eight year old was thinking.

"Look ya lil bitch," Riley pointed, "I'm shorta than you and I can even see that".

"Oh," the two dummies looked at each other, "lets go in"!

Riley shook his head in shame. How far would he go with having those two with those two, when they need an eight year old to point out the obvious. Studio 55 was not what they had expected. No person sat in any of the chairs, it was empty, just like the entire building. The lights were dimmed, giving off that tenseful feeling, like something bad was going to happen. Things did happen, bad things truly did happen.

"What kind of stuff is this," Riley yelled at Ed, "man I should have stayed home"!

"Ey, ey-its not that bad, maybe Oprah is somewhere in here".

Suddenly, the door closed, the lock being heard. All the lights that were off all came on brightly in the faces, they shielded their eyes. Heels began to be heard from a distance, soon they became louder. Coming from the dark, a lovely Asian woman dresed in a red dress similar to Luna's, and wearing silettos came into view. She had a round face, a slim figure, and long black hair that reached her but. Ed and Rummy were drooling before her sexy figure, her nice face. A devious smile crossed her lips.

"Welcom, ladies".

* * *

**i've been waiting up on to do a chapter on gwen's pov! yeah, some more info on her corrupted family, and how she had entered into this world.**

**i hope this entertained you guys because it sure entertained me! plz review and give suggestions as you please, thank you very much!**


End file.
